Heart of an Uchiha
by enchanted nightingale
Summary: Sasuke’s return to Konoha brings a many surprises to his former comrades and friends, as well as a wind of change along with the mysterious girl he brought with him. Who is this Kagome? What is the relationship with her and Sasuke?
1. Homecoming

**Title:** Heart of an Uchiha

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader**: pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters do not belong to me. I only use them in my plot for fun.

**Summary:** Sasuke's return to Konoha brings as many surprises to his former comrades and friends, as well as a wind of change along with the mysterious girl he brought with him. Who is this Kagome? What is the relationship with her and Sasuke?

**Pair:** Sasuke Uchiha/ Kagome Higurashi

**A/N:** The idea of this story came to me during a very, very boring lecture. I hope you enjoy reading it; I sure had fun writing it! (^_^)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1:**

The summer night was not very hot. A symphony of crickets and birds could be heard as well as the distant buzz of Konoha.

Naruto sat next to Shikamaru. The lazy ninja had guard duty, while Naruto's own shift had long since ended the blond had nowhere to be so he stayed, liking the quiet company of the other ninja. They had not expected any trouble this late in the night so when they saw a blur approaching fast and a fluctuating chakra signal that it gave out the two became immediately alert.

"The outer guards gave no warning," Naruto muttered.

"I'll make a report of it later," Shikamaru groaned at the prospect of willingly putting himself in a position to do paperwork. But he quickly focused on the matter at hand. "It's closing in."

"I can make out a shape," Naruto informed the other ninja. "Wait! It's two people; one carrying another…No way!"

Shikamaru was apprehensive. "Naruto?"

The demon vessel turned to the Nara boy. "I-I think it's Sasuke!"

"Wha-? Naruto, don't be so hasty!"

"It is Sasuke," Naruto said with conviction. He then abandoned his spot in favor of meeting the figure half way, hoping it really was his former team mate, rival and (Naruto hoped) his friend.

It was Uchiha Sasuke alright, the blond soon discovered. The raven haired missing-nin wore that damned white and purple outfit, sword strapped to his back. His face, torso and clothes were splattered and soaked with blood. In fact he looked worse than the limp, bloody figure in his arms.

Upon closer inspection Naruto realized the figure was in fact a girl. She was dressed in an expensive silk kimono now ruined from all the blood and dust.

The Uchiha noticed him and stopped.

"Naruto," Sasuke's voice was small. "Oh, thank god! You have to help her."

The blond blinked. He had never seen the other teen so emotional, so worried, so… broken. Not even Itachi had that kind of effect on the raven haired ninja.

Then Shikamaru appeared in a swirl of leaves between the two ninjas but he paused at the image the Uchiha presented.

"Please, I beg of you! Just help her," Sasuke whispered.

Naruto was stupefied from the request and the very way Sasuke asked. And Shikamaru was no less shocked by this.

But in the next moment Sasuke's legs gave out and he crumbled to the grassy forest floor. Naruto moved fast, barely managing to catch the injured girl before she got hurt further from the fall.

"I'm taking her to Tsunade," Naruto declared. He shifted a bit, the blood from her clothes was now seeping to his, making him wince and at the same time having him worry about the strange girl.

Shikamaru, still quiet, merely nodded; his gaze never leaving the now unconscious Uchiha. He sighed and lifted his former classmate and comrade. What a troublesome night it had turned out to be for the lazy genius.

"We're just behind you," he told the blond.

**

* * *

**

**End of chapter**


	2. Mending

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader**: pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters do not belong to me. I only use them in my plot for fun.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2:**

**Konoha's hospital…**

Tsunade rubbed her eyes as she observed the unconscious figure on the bed. The sound from the devices that monitored her vitals was the only noise in the dark room.

It had been hours since Naruto barged into her house carrying the gravely injured girl, long and panic filled hours as she fought to save not only the girl, but the baby she had been carrying for three months now. The girl survived. The baby didn't.

The female Sanin sighed. If only the girl woke up soon, then she could recover faster. She had a lot to overcome.

Tsunade finally left the room only to come face to face with Naruto.

"Baa-san how is she?"

The youth looked so worried that she did not have the heart to berate him for that infernal name he used when addressing her.

"She'll live," Tsunade admitted. A tired sigh escaped her. "How's the Uchiha?"

Naruto chewed on his lower lip nervously and the shrugged. "Shizune-san said the blood was not his. But Sasuke was exhausted; apparently he run all the way to Konoha. And he had chakra depletion and a still healing injury on his left thigh." A small pause. "What's going to happen to him?"

The Godaime had to stifle a groan. "Naruto…"

"I know the penalty for treason," the blond continued. "But it's Sasuke. He's like a brother to me. You can't kill him." And then in a smaller voice, "Please don't."

Tsunade sighed. "I can't make any promises. But I will try. But only for you Naruto. Keep in mind though, if he has not repented for his actions I will not spare him; one shinobi, even an Uchiha, is not worth a whole village of them."

Naruto nodded. "Thanks." A shy smile appeared on that whiskered face.

"Just go rest, brat," Tsunade told him.

"Not yet," Naruto responded. "I'll keep her some company."

The Sanin smiled and nodded. "You do that."

**Next morning**

**Interrogation Rooms…**

Sasuke did not even blink when Morino Ibiki came into the dark room. He had earlier been moved from his cell and he had expected to meet with the scarred Jounin. Sasuke's mind though was on the raven haired girl he had carried all the way from Sound. Ibiki had to roughly seize him to earn a look from the almost catatonic Uchiha.

"Now that I have your attention," the head inquisitor of Konoha drawled, "You are going to tell me everything I want."

The rogue teen gazed at him with a blank expression. Sasuke knew he had only one thing to lose and that was all he cared about. And Ibiki could not possibly be any worse than Kabuto and Orochimaru. So he asked the only thing that was on his mind lately. "How's Kagome? Did… did she make it?"

Now Ibiki was not a kind man but he had a strategic mind. He used everything to get what he wanted from his 'charges'. And violence was not always the way to go.

"The girl made it," Ibiki announced to the youth.

And just like that the Uchiha relaxed, his face calmed and his dark eyes softened, an odd look on the usually stoic youth. He really was too young for this life, but Ibiki was not about to feel sorry for him, Uchiha Sasuke was hardly the only kid that was forced to grow up fast and lead a deathly life.

"What do you want to know?" the Uchiha spoke up then.

Ibiki smirked and put any worries to the back of his mind. He was a shinobi of Konoha most of all.

**Tsunade's office…**

The Godaime was behind her office, her face pensive.

Ibiki's report had been a bit of a shock to the blonde kunoichi. Tsunade would have never thought all these things about her former team mate were true. Nor would she have ever imagined the power house Orochimaru had built for himself in Sound. It made her shiver with fear.

And then it was the matter of the Uchiha brat getting married. The Sanin had not seen that one coming. Sure, by all evidence Sasuke Uchiha seemed emotionally close to the girl in the hospital but Tsunade would have never thought such a sweet looking girl could be an Uchiha's wife. She still had trouble picturing the Uchiha with any kind of woman at all.

There was also the matter of Kagome Uchiha. Was she a civilian or a kunoichi? What kind of chakra or strength did she have? Was she truly as kind as her face looked, or was she mean and evil? A killer or a healer? Did she have any kind of bloodline limit? Was she one of Orochimaru's cronies? So many questions and she still had to tell the Uchiha that his wife had been pregnant and lost the child.

Tsunade groaned.

"Shizune!" she yelled. "Get me my sake!"

**

* * *

**

**End of chapter**


	3. Waiting

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader**: pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters do not belong to me. I only use them in my plot for fun.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**Konoha's Prison…**

Sasuke was back in his cell. He could hear the guards and several conversations taking place, all without any actual interest to him. He did not bother looking up even when footsteps came close and then stopped outside his prison cell.

"Sasuke…"

At that the Uchiha looked up. "Sakura." His voice remained emotionless as he gazed at the young girl he knew since his Academy days. She looked grown up, like Naruto and Shikamaru had. He regretted being away so long and missing it but now, now that he had Kagome, he would not change that decision for anything in the whole world.

The pink haired kunoichi was looking at him with an awed expression and tears in her eyes. Immediately, any hopes Sasuke might have had about her giving up on him were thrown out of the proverbial window.

"You came back," she whispered.

Sasuke did not bother responding. He even turned his face away from her. He was hardly in the mood to socialize. Plus he wanted her to get a hint.

"Sasuke," she went on. "I'm so (sob) happy! You (sob) came back!" She unleashed the waterfalls but he could not bring himself to care. His mind was on Kagome. Ibiki might have told him she survived but he could have been lying. And then, if he really had told him the truth then he wanted to be by her side, were he belonged, and not rotting away in this cell, no matter how much he deserved that.

"Sasuke? Won't you look at me?" Sakura whispered. She was met with silence, which seemed to make her more stubborn to get a response out of him. "Did they hurt you? Tsunade-sensei will know about this! You are a shinobi of Konoha; they had no right to…"

"Sakura, shut up," Sasuke finally spoke. "Just shut up."

The girl gasped. More tears spilled from her eyes. "Why? Why are you so mean to me? Can't you see how much I …"

But Sasuke cut her off before she could say how much she liked or even loved him. he did not think she knew the actual meaning of the word 'love' when it came to that pure feeling he had for Kagome, even when his lust for her drove him wild. And Sakura would never learn if she did not get over this obsession of hers with him. He was hardly the youth she remembered. He had never been infallible or knowing everything despite her misconceptions.

"You were a classmate and a team-mate for the span of four years. It has been six since I defected. You know nothing of me, you never did and you never will. We are acquaintances Haruno."

"But I, I…"

"Love me?" Sasuke scoffed. "I'm not going to bother trying to make you give up that ridiculous notion you have stuck in your head. So I'm asking you Haruno, so what? Did you ever bothered to ask if I feel the same or did you make your mind up without telling me?" Sasuke turned his back on her. "Go away Haruno. Stop bothering me."

She did.

**o**

Naruto was chatting with Shikamaru, Choji and Ino when Sakura came by in tears.

All of them dropped their conversation in alarm. Even Ino dropped her 'diva' attitude and tried to calm the pink haired girl.

"Sakura? Who made you cry?" Ino asked her childhood friend and rival.

The kunoichi sniffed. "I went to see Sa-Sasuke."

The others frowned and Ino once again had the task to get information from her. In the end Sakura told her, and the boys heard as well, the conversation she had with the Uchiha.

It was Shikamaru who first spoke up. "I hate to say this," the genius sighed, "but Sasuke is actually correct." The glares the girls gave him did not faze him. "What? All girls hunted after him, you two most of all. You never did ask the guy if he even cared. Hell, does he even like girls?"

Ino was affronted. She opened her mouth to give him a piece of her mind, but Shikamaru was on a roll.

"Leave the guy alone," the youth said. "The Council has yet to decide his fate and the last thing he needs is you two hounding him. And even if he lives he obviously doesn't care enough for Sakura to want to have her at his side. We all know how it went when Sakura tried to get him to return to Konoha. So, I'll say it with small words so you're not confused; leave the guy alone. If he wants you let him come after you. As it is you girls are worse than Akamaru when he's after a bone, completely undignified."

"Shikamaru! How dare you!" Ino finally found her voice.

"Truth hurts," Shikamaru told them. "And there's more I could say but I had started to respect you two." That said, Shikamaru put his hands in his pockets and walked away.

**

* * *

**

**End of chapter**

**A/N:** Okay, to make something clear. I'm not one for character bashing of any kind (usually), but I kind of needed to do this for my story, so sorry if you did not like Sasuke being mean to Sakura, but you got to remember she is kind of a stalker and she cannot really take a hint.

Thanks for reading!


	4. Waking

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader**: pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters do not belong to me. I only use them in my plot for fun.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4:**

Sasuke was numb.

He had just left the Council room in the company of several Anbu guards that did not leave him alone until they all reached the Uchiha compound hopping from roof to roof over the busy streets of Konoha. The verdict was pretty low, even he could tell he got off lightly; one year of home arrest under Anbu guard and he was to be entered as a Jounin with a year of probationary missions and without getting paid for them till he was off the proverbial hook. The Uchiha did not care much.

In the emptiness of the house he felt more trapped than if he was in the prison cell. And what irked him was the constant presence in his line of awareness.

"Hyuuga," he called out in a flat voice.

The Anbu guard materialized from the shadows though he did not speak.

"Can you answer me how's Kagome doing?" Sasuke asked the other ninja.

A short silence and then a short, "I have no idea."

Sasuke's shoulders sagged. He then was left alone and Sasuke was just able to stay awake long enough to tidy the house up before he retired for the night.

**Next morning…**

Sasuke had not expected a visit from Naruto though he really should have. The blonde looked like the Naruto he loved to hate. Then he gave him that smile he had missed in his time in Sound.

"Hey there teme!" the loud blond yelled.

"Dobe." Sasuke fell back into past, childish responses and behaviors, a reflex one might say.

"Hey, hey, won't you invite me in?"

Sasuke actually rolled his eyes and relented, allowing the blond inside.

Naruto looked around with interest until they reached the kitchen. "You cleaned the place up, even fixed some things. Nice place you made here."

Sasuke nodded in thanks. "Tea?"

"Yes," Naruto replied. He watched as the other teen worked before he decided he should just speak up and get this over with. "Sakura was crying the other day."

The dark haired boy scoffed. "She won't grow out of that obsession of hers," Sasuke responded. "It's unhealthy, annoying, not to mention futile." A pause as he looked at Naruto and he admitted with honesty, "I'm already married."

To his credit, Naruto caught on fast. "Kagome."

Sasuke nodded. "Kagome."

"Ah, um, congratulations," Naruto mumbled, a blush on his face.

"Thank you," Sasuke said with a proud voice and a small smile in his eyes. It was a new look on Sasuke's face and one Naruto had never seen his team-mate wear.

"She's doing okay," Naruto informed the raven. "She has yet to wake up. I visit every day when I can. Say, what flowers does she like?"

That earned an honest smile from the Uchiha. "You could get her weeds and she'll like them. Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"Che. I did not do this for you."

**o**

**A few days later…**

**o**

Sakura was in the intensive care room with the girl Tsunade had fought to save. Naruto was once again at the girl's beside, another bouquet of wildflowers added to the room. It was starting to look like the Yamanaka flower shop. She could not understand why he kept coming, he hardly knew the girl. Still she often found her team-mate talking to her, about Konoha, Team 7, Sasuke during his academy days, his rivalry with Sasuke and so on. The pink haired girl's heart stung just at the thought of the dark haired Uchiha. She swallowed her tears as Sasuke's words came to her mind. The speech Shikamaru gave her and Ino did not help either.

"Sakura," Naruto's voice made her blink.

"What, Naruto?" she demanded.

The blond pointed at the now awake girl.

**

* * *

**

**End of chapter**


	5. Awake

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader**: pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters do not belong to me. I only use them in my plot for fun.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

It was like emerging from water after a huge wave crashing over her or like rising from an earthy grave. There was darkness and then suddenly there wasn't. The quiet and stillness were replaced with that steadily annoying noise. At first she felt like she was floating, but then the heaviness of her body made her gasp. And the numbed pain greeted her. She cried out, her eyes shooting open and a pained gasp leaving her parched, pale lips.

There was noise, insistent and constant. It was her own name she was hearing.

'How odd,' she thought. Last thing she remembered she had been with Sasuke running through the forests at Sound.

"Kagome! Kagome!" Naruto called out.

The girl opened her eyes as the lights dimmed.

Tsunade was already in the room watching the blond ninja at the girl's bedside. He kept calling her name softly but steadily. She had wondered about the girl the Uchiha had brought. Now that her hazel eyes were open, unfocused but open none the less.

Kagome opened her mouth to speak but Naruto was on it.

"Don't speak," the ninja told her. "Your throat must be sore. Can you handle some water?"

But the girl's lips were moving.

"Sasuke? You want to know about Sasuke? He's fine, I promise. You're in Konoha's hospital. You're safe now."

Tsunade wordlessly handed Naruto a glass of water. He took it and helped the girl sip a bit of water.

"Better?" Naruto asked her.

"…hurts…" she whispered. Her voice was low and Naruto almost missed it.

"I'll talk to someone about increasing the pain meds, okay?"

"…thank y-you…"

Naruto beamed at the girl. "Think nothing of it okay? Just get better. Can you imagine Sasuke brooding even more?"

A smile appeared on Kagome's pale face and tears escaped her eyes.

"Hey, hey, none of that now!" Naruto panicked at seeing the tears.

"Naruto," Tsunade cut in, giving him a hanky. "She's just overwhelmed." The Hokage herself stepped in the girl's line of vision. "Welcome to Konoha Kagome. You're in Konoha's hospital and I've been treating your injuries, you were in a pretty bad shape. Broken ribs, concussion, I had to rest your left shoulder. And you had lost a lot of blood but that's not all. You rest for now though, okay? Sleep for now, you're safe."

"…kay…"

She closed her eyes again and Naruto turned to face Tsunade.

"You did not tell her about the baby," he stated. "Why?"

Tsunade was giving the girl a soft, sad look. "Now was not the time Naruto. She has to get better physically before she can get better mentally. Losing a child, even an unborn one is not easy Naruto."

The youth nodded. "I understand. I'll keep her some company."

"You do that."

**Uchiha compound**

Sasuke watched as a very worn out Naruto stopped by that night. It was around midnight.

"What happened?" he asked the blond.

"Kagome, she's awake," Naruto replied.

Sasuke swallowed. "She is?"

Naruto nodded. "She had her senses for about five minutes today then she slipped into unconsciousness again. I just left the hospital. Baa-san said that she has to remain for at least another week and tomorrow I'll take you there to see her. She said not to worry about your house arrest as an Anbu guard will be with us."

"Thank you," Sasuke told him. "I- You were there, with her. So thank you."

Naruto beamed. "No problem! After all she's your wife, practically my brother's sister."

Sasuke gave him a grateful look and a small, strained smile. It was more than words could convey.

**o**

**Next morning**

**o**

**Konoha's hospital…**

Hazel eyes were open again. Naruto noticed her instantly. Most of the time he had spent at her bedside his blue orbs were glued on Kagome's face or the machines she was hooked up to. This time her confusion made her panic; she did not remember her last waking moment. Naruto recognized the emotions and he stood in her line of sight, mastering one of his big, warm smiles for her.

"Hey, Kagome, nice to see you awake again."

The girl looked panicked. She tried to pull back, bury further into the hospital bed until something lifted the haze from her eyes. She kept looking at him strangely and Naruto was starting to worry. He knew that by now either Tsunade or Sakura would be alerted that Kagome was awake again and he did not want to go away to ask for help. It did not even occur to him to use his clones. All that he thought was that Sasuke's wife was not okay and the avenger might have his hide if he did something wrong; then Tsunade would get in line.

"Um, please calm down, please Kagome. I'm not going to hurt you. It's… You were hurt. Badly. And Sasuke brought you to Konoha. You've been asleep for days, waking yesterday, do you remember?"

The woman kept looking at him with caution before, finally, her tension ebbed away slightly.

"W-water," she finally whispered. The word was said in a very low, very careful tone. Naruto hurriedly complied, helping a glass to her lips.

"Slowly, slowly," he told her. "That's it," he pulled the glass away when she was starting to choke. "Sasuke'l skin me alive should something happen to you and I'm quite attached to my skin."

Kagome smiled and mouthed 'thank you'.

Tsunade appeared at that very moment. "I see you're awake again." She started checking on her patient all the while telling the injured woman what exactly she was doing. "You seem more lucid today. That's good. And you don't have a fever but it's still early. You had a lot of cuts but I managed to take care of them before they were infected. I had to operate on you." She then proceeded to tell Kagome the extent of her injuries and the surgery she underwent. At last the Hokage came to a stop on the most important injury the girl had sustained.

"Naruto, wait outside," Tsunade ordered.

The blond made a fuss about this ending it with 'I promised not to leave her side till he came'.

Tsunade sighed but gave in. After all the Uchiha was the girl's husband. It was only right that he was there with her. "Of course. We can wait for him to arrive. Brat, you keep her company. I'll go order the guards to bring him. Just don't drive her crazy."

"I won't," was Naruto's exuberant reply.

**o**

Sasuke eyed his Anbu guard in distaste. He knew he was not supposed to leave the compound and that his punishment was very, very lenient; after all it was death for the traitors in Konoha. And now the Hokage was allowing him a privilege by visiting his wife at the hospital.

'Wife,' Sasuke mused. The word almost made him smile and he was not about to do this in front of the Anbu. But the very mention of Kagome from the first moment he laid eyes on her was enough to make even his cynic heart mellow. She had been the one to shake him out of the madness the seal Orochimaru had branded on his skin, of the fever of revenge he had with his brother. He had been worried they would never make it to Konoha. If that happened he knew that death would be the least of his worries. She had to live, no matter what. The only reason her family had allowed her out of their lands was because he swore to protect her no matter what. Had he failed…? Sasuke shuddered. She was okay, she was alive and that was all that mattered.

"I'm ready," he told his guards.

**

* * *

**

**End of chapter**


	6. Painful News

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader**: pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters do not belong to me. I only use them in my plot for fun.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**Konoha's hospital…**

Sakura watched her mentor exit the hospital room where her once team-mate had all but camped out in. The girl was awake now, that was what Shizune had told her. She had not been allowed in the same room with the injured girl since she woke and Tsunade had taken over everything related to her treatment. She was rather curious about her. No one really knew anything and those who did were keeping silent. It hurt her a bit that her mentor apparently did not trust her much. She had seen the girl once as she was taken out of surgery and then the picture the hospital had taken for her file.

But what Sakura cared more about was the way Sasuke had treated her. It still hurt her, the way he spoke to her and refused to even look at her. After he had been accepted back in the village and the Council announced its verdict and punishment only Naruto had seen him. Sasuke had avoided everyone else. But then Ino had seen her once team-mate going to the hospital under Anbu guards. She had missed him but knew the youth was in the room with Tsunade and Naruto. The Anbu were standing guard outside and only Shizune was seen going in or out. Sakura's curiosity was hitting its highest point but she could do nothing about it.

**o**

Sasuke had climbed into bed next to Kagome as soon as he entered the room she was in. She was awake at the time of his visit and a smile entered her eyes when she saw him. The raven haired shinobi did not care that the Hokage or that his loud mouth team-mate was in the room. He had eyes only for Kagome.

"Sasuke," she whispered as soon as she saw him.

The usually composed shinobi shook as he saw how bad her condition was. He carefully moved next to her and to his surprise no complaint came from Tsunade at this.

"I'm here," he told her as he gave a soft kiss to each of her cheeks and then he finally kissed her tenderly on the lips. She sighed into his loose embrace. "You'll be okay now," Sasuke told her. "Everything will be okay."

Kagome sighed in his embrace. "I've missed you."

"I did too love," Sasuke admitted. He kept touching her, taking in her scent, enjoying having her back in his arms. He had been worried all this time, fearing she would not make it or that she would but he would be ordered dead and he would never see her again.

Tsunade stood to the side, watching the young couple as they caressed each other. Kagome tried as much as her strength and injuries let her. It was a very touching, very intimate gesture. She felt a bit uncomfortable for intruding. But then as she took in the scene she understood the significance of exactly what this intimacy had meant to them.

Naruto poked her on the shoulder and motioned her close.

"What?" Tsunade hissed.

"You really are going to tell her?" Naruto asked. He kept his voice really low as to not disturb the reunited couple.

Tsunade's face fell a bit. "Now is as good as any other time."

At the other side of the room Sasuke was showering Kagome with kisses all over her face and lips. His composure was thrown out the window and his entire body was trembling. He had felt this much fear only twice before; the night his parents were murdered and when his enemies had circled them from all sides and Sasuke had feared she would not make it out of this ambush alive. He kept trying to reassure himself that she was well, enjoying the warmth in her body, muttering sweet words in her ears. She was not fearful. Tears of happiness were in her eyes and she was giving him a loving warm look.

"You're here," she kept saying as she kissed him back with as much strength as she had.

Tsunade let them do this for a while. She had Naruto tell her what little he knew about the girl from Uchiha Sasuke, who was apparently her husband. Finally when she noticed they had both calmed down some she cleared her throat and stepped closer to the bed. The couple glanced at her and with a final kiss on Kagome's temple, Sasuke nodded at the Godaime.

"Now that you are here and Kagome is quite lucid I have some news to tell you," she announced to the pair. She locked eyes with the Uchiha who again barely gave her a nod.

Kagome was alarmed.

"Did you know you were pregnant?" Tsunade asked.

The younger woman blinked.

"I… p-pregnant?" she stuttered. She turned to her husband. Sasuke was next to her clutching her to him. He nodded once and tightened his grip on her when her face paled even more and something seemed to crumble in her eyes.

"I would know," Kagome whispered. "I-I should have known."

"Kagome," he whispered. "You could not have known. And even if we knew we were ambushed. You survived love. You gave everything, we gave everything we had and got out of that death trap. We are here, together now. There is a future for us."

"A baby Sasuke!"

"I know."

"My baby. Our baby."

"Sh, I know my love. I know."

Kagome buried her face in his chest and cried.

Tsunade and Naruto averted their eyes from the pair.

The usually boisterous Naruto was the first one to speak.

"We'll step outside for a while," he whispered in the room.

Sasuke heard him but paid him no heed as he and the Hokage left the pair to mourn their loss.

**o**

Naruto collapsed in the hallway outside Kagome's room. His body was shaking.

The Anbu guards were now looking at him and at Tsunade as she pulled the smaller youth to her in a one armed hug.

"It's not fair," he whispered.

"I know."

"She's real nice," Naruto continued. "And while Sasuke can be a mean bastard this should not have happened to them."

Tsunade nodded. "It should never happen," she agreed.

"I'm going to make him pay."

The Godaime sighed. "Naruto…"

"That man will pay," the blond told her.

"Okay," Tsunade agreed. After all she had made up her mind to kill him for other things before this recent tragedy. She would help, that much she knew. And it did not matter to her whether she would be helping the Uchiha as well. "Come on," she told Naruto. "You need to rest and they need to be alone."

Naruto nodded. He slowly stood and followed her after she made sure the Anbu stayed in their positions.

**

* * *

**

**End of chapter**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**

Don't be hard on Sakura. Right now she is more curious than jealous. And know that I will not have her being a stalker (the bad, mad kind). She is in love (which is unrequited) and worried but that is the extent of this. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I have another one following tomorrow. Hopefully it will answer a few things about Kagome and how she and Sasuke met but still leave a bit of mystery as to the finer details.


	7. Truths and Tears

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader**: pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters do not belong to me. I only use them in my plot for fun.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Tsunade stepped in Kagome's room. It was two days since the girl had woken with perfect clarity. Two days since she saw the usually composed and perfect Uchiha stoicism crumble and the once traitor gather the broken woman in his arms. The gesture had been so sweet, so loving it had surprised her and at the same time her hardened heart felt bad for the young pair. She had been in love once but she never had anything as wonderful as a child gifted to her. This woman had and apparently Orochimaru had destroyed that. She had never seen so much pain in Sasuke's eyes or such hatred, not even Itachi had managed to earn that look. It worried Tsunade, just how deep and intensely Uchiha Sasuke could hate. But then again he could love with even more passion.

"Kagome," the Godaime whispered as she entered the room.

The younger woman was pale, her eyes listless when they focused on her.

"Ma'am," she whispered.

"Have you eaten anything?" Tsunade asked.

Kagome shrugged. "Sasuke insisted."

The blonde medic nin sighed in relief. Kagome had not known she was carrying but the pain of losing the child had hit her hard. If anyone could help her that would be Sasuke. She had terminated his ban and allowed him to roam freely so that he could support Kagome. While others might think her heartless Tsunade had a whole village to protect. She knew that as long as her raven haired patient was alive and mending, perhaps gradually happier, within Konoha's walls then Uchiha Sasuke's loyalty to the Hidden Village of Leaf was assured.

"Your husband is correct. And he loves you. That is not something many people can claim, being loved by an Uchiha," Tsunade told Kagome. "Now, I have to give you a very general check up and then we really need to talk."

Kagome nodded. She was silent during the examination. She tried to focus anywhere in the room but the general area of her stomach. She tried not to imagine how it would be had she been pregnant, a heavy baby bulge instead of a perfectly flat belly. She bit back the tears that wanted to fall from her eyes and took deep breaths.

"I'm done," Tsunade announced.

"Thank you," Kagome replied softly.

"You are still too pale for my tastes," Tsunade told her. "I'll tell the nurses to give you more iron and vitamins."

"Okay," Kagome whispered.

"And now I'm afraid I have to speak to you about security matters. I am the Hokage and I need to know if my people are safe from you."

"Of course," the injured woman responded. "What do you want to know?"

"Your full name for starters and then your status. Are you civilian or ninja?"

"Higurashi Kagome," she answered. "That is my maiden name. I go by it though I am also known as Uchiha Kagome after the wedding. Sasuke told me I could keep my maiden name if I wanted to." She sucked in a breath. "The place I was raised in was not a ninja village so I received no ninja training. Also there is little chakra in me. But I did receive self defense lessons even before I met Sasuke."

Tsunade nodded. "Okay, now where exactly are you from. The name of the country or village would help."

"I'm from the western lands," Kagome replied. "They are not really named. It is a small place. Most of the inhabitants are scattered but there is one big city. I grew up there. It has no real name either. We called it 'The City'."

The Godaime frowned as the woman answered her. She had a feeling she had heard something about the western lands before but she could not remember exactly what that was or when and where she had seen or heard it. Finally she nodded, accepting the answer and posing another question. "And how did you meet the Uchiha?"

A rare smile crossed the raven haired woman's face. It made her pallor lessen and she looked sweet but not in a girly way.

"It was during a festival. I had visited one of the villages near Sound."

Tsunade almost smiled along with her. Obviously that festival held wonderful memories for the younger woman.

"And did you know Uchiha was a missing nin?" the Godaime asked.

Kagome shrugged. "It did not matter to me. My country has no hidden villages or shinobi. We do not recognize missing nin as criminals. Everyone is welcome until they break our laws. When they do, they get punished."

"So you knew but did not care," Tsunade clarified.

"Yes."

The female Sanin felt like rubbing her temples. The last thing that was missing was a headache in the form of a country likes of which Higurashi was describing. "Okay. I guess that is enough about your home, for now. How long ago did you marry the Uchiha?"

"Six months ago," Kagome confirmed.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen as of two months ago."

"Family members?"

Kagome smiled once again, fond memories taking away her sorrow for a while. "I have a make shift family. Brothers, sisters, children, we all sort of adopted each other."

"Really?" Tsunade inwardly admitted she was quite curious about this. "Don't you miss them?"

"Very much," Kagome admitted. "We were not going to leave you know. Sasuke liked it there. But then He tracked him down."

The Godaime noticed how the woman's face darkened in rage over the memory of their attacker. It did not take a genius to guess who the perpetrator was.

"Orochimaru," Tsunade growled.

"Him," Kagome confirmed. Her voice had gone cold. "He could not attack The City but he tried to destroy everything else. Sasuke hated putting the rest of us in danger. He decided to leave as that monster's sole focus was him but I could not let Sasuke be on his own. I did not really give him a chance to turn me down so we traveled together. And then..."

"You got hurt while running from Orochimaru," Tsunade said.

Kagome nodded. "We were trying to outrun them. Not Orochimaru himself but his army of minions. Sasuke… he tried his best."

The blonde woman supposed that was the truth. Her former team-mate had a good eye for picking out geniuses and with Kabuto's little 'remedies' Orochimaru could easily form an army big, strong and loyal to him. "You were lucky to survive," Tsunade told her truthfully. "Your man ran all the way here. He really cares for you girl," she saw fit to tell Kagome. From what the Godaime had heard, Uchiha Sasuke did not care for anyone (perhaps he had an odd connection to Naruto) but the bedridden girl was Uchiha's first and only known attachment.

Kagome's eyes filled with tears. "I know." Some of them fell and more followed till she was sobbing openly.

Tsunade watched the woman, a girl really, and sat next to her on the mattress. She gently tugged Kagome to her and let her cry to her heart's content.

**

* * *

**

**End of chapter**

* * *

**A/N:**

A little sneak peek to how Kagome and Sasuke met. More details in future chapters


	8. First step to healing

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader**: pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters do not belong to me. I only use them in my plot for fun.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8:**

* * *

Naruto was quiet and reserved as he turned the key to the lock. Behind him, Sasuke was carrying Kagome in his arms. It was a week after Kagome's breakdown and Tsunade had finally given in and allowed Sasuke to take the injured woman home. The busty blonde medic had agreed that the injured woman would recover faster that way. Sasuke had cajoled Naruto into helping him make the house livelier by buying a few new pieces of furniture and colorful flowers to decorate the house and various food items. The trip to the compound had been uneventful, a small favor granted to the pair.

"Here we are," Naruto commented.

Kagome moved in Sasuke's sturdy arms, her lids opening and hooded eyes looking around the empty housing district.

"It looks a bit like a ghost town, doesn't it?" Naruto said in a teasing voice.

The woman slowly nodded.

"Don't worry," the ninja with the sun colored hair promised. "I'll come around whenever I can so that you don't get bored with the idiot you married."

A small smile etched on Kagome's face. "Thank you," she told him.

Naruto flushed and scratched his head in awkwardness. A look from Sasuke made him move along.

They reached the house soon enough and Kagome protested being placed in bed so early.

"I'm fine and I hate being idle Sasuke," the young woman protested.

"The medics said you need rest," the raven haired man pressed on.

"I can rest in the kitchen or the sitting room or…"

"I get it," Sasuke replied. "There is a corner with lots of pillows. I'll get you a blanket and something to eat as well as your medicine," he told her.

Kagome nodded. "I can rest like that."

Naruto watched their interaction with interest. They were both stubborn and neither liked to back down. In fact Kagome seemed to be like a gentler, nicer Sasuke. The blond wanted for the girl to recover soon. He wanted to be her friend.

"I guess I'd better leave," Naruto told them.

"Oh," Kagome deflated a bit.

"You're staying," Sasuke pressed his former team mate.

"Please stay," Kagome asked the blond.

The demon vessel caved under her soft gaze and (though he hated admitting that) Sasuke's steely glare.

"I'll make dinner," the Uchiha informed them. Sasuke made sure Kagome was resting in the make shift bed of pillows. He also got her a soft blanket and tea for her and Naruto. The blond squatted down on the wooden floor and started telling Kagome about one of their first genin missions, keeping Kagome entertained and her mind off darker thoughts while he went to the kitchen to make them a meal.

Sasuke did not consider himself a nice man but Kagome was and he hated seeing her sad because of his choices. He had chosen to defect from Konoha, he had given into the cursed seal's dark pull and he had followed down the path of revenge his brother had shown him. Kagome was never a warrior nor had she ever hurt a soul but she had gotten the worst of their attack. The ninja's mind kept trying not to touch the subject of the child they had lost.

When he had graduated the academy Sasuke had mentioned the revival of his clan as one of his ambitions. A twelve-year-olds rambling now seemed silly and immature to Sasuke, but that small hope he had for a family of his own had been briefly fulfilled when Kagome became his wife. If that was not the happiest day in his life Sasuke had no idea what it was. And learning Kagome had been pregnant with his child. Yes, the Snake Sanin would pay.

**o**

"…and the damn cat escaped!" Naruto exclaimed, hands waving around like a windmill.

Kagome's pale face was not as pale, a small flush of mirth adding a healthy color to her.

Sasuke paused by the door to look at them for a bit. It was undeniable that Naruto was good for her spirits and the best company not counting him. If anyone could make her smile the blond idiot would be the one to do it.

"Are you talking about the Daimio's cat?" Sasuke asked.

Two pairs of eyes were on him.

"Of course!" Naruto replied. "It was after all mission one, ten, twenty, twenty one and I think forty seven," the blond commented.

"That's one very naughty cat," Kagome commented.

"I think it was sadistic," was Sasuke's opinion.

"While I think it wanted to survive. You seriously don't remember her mistress?" Naruto exclaimed. "That woman was crushing her!"

Sasuke's lips curled into a faint smile. "Whatever. Dinner's ready," he announced. "I'll bring everything here. Naruto, come help me."

"Right!" the blond climbed to his feet and followed after Sasuke.

Kagome did not have to wait long. They needed only one trip to the kitchen and two of Naruto's Kage Bushin to bring a small feast to her side.

"Tomato soup for all of us, rice with vegetables and fresh bread," Sasuke declared.

"But no ramen," Naruto grumbled.

A giggle escaped Kagome and more followed. Soon she was laughing.

Naruto was gaping at her but Sasuke seemed to know what the woman found funny.

"Yes, the resemblance is uncanny," the Uchiha drawled. "As soon as you recover we can eat."

Slowly Kagome came down from her sudden bout of laughter. "It does smell wonderful," she admitted and reached for her bowl but Sasuke batted her hand away gently.

"Your arms are still injured," her husband reminded her.

"I'm not an invalid," she quipped.

"I know. Just humor me for a while longer," Sasuke asked her.

Kagome pouted a bit longer before giving a short nod.

**o**

Dinner was a pleasant affair that night. Naruto was loud and funny and generally the best possible company for the other two. Sasuke was quiet but his eyes were not as hooded and smiles escaped him often enough because of the blonde's antics. Kagome seemed to enjoy Naruto's presence as well. She managed to eat her fill of soup Sasuke had prepared and a bit of the rice before her stomach protested. Her fatigue from her still healing injuries made her fall asleep before the food was eaten.

The two men watched her and the conversation stilled.

"I'll help you clean up," Naruto offered. "You take her to bed."

Sasuke nodded. He carried Kagome to their bedroom and by the time he was done Naruto and his clones had finished up.

"I better get going," the blond told Sasuke. "I have to report to the mission desk tomorrow."

The Uchiha nodded and walked him to the door.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called out.

"What?"

"Thank you."

Naruto gave him a face splitting grin. "Don't mention it."

**

* * *

**

**End of chapter**

* * *

**A/N:** How was it?


	9. A couple's little problem

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader**: pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters do not belong to me. I only use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

**

* * *

**

Kagome relaxed back in the pillows with a soft sigh. Shizune had visited earlier that day and the first of her bandages were taken off while her stitches were checked. She had been gentle and explained herself every step of the way while Sasuke hovered behind her. Kagome had been allowed to walk around for a while and Sasuke had been right next to her, helping her and supporting her. That day had been the first time Kagome saw the gardens. And they were beautiful. The young woman loved flowers, much like a certain friend of hers, and Sasuke had been quick to notice this about her. The gardens behind the main house were impressive and green like the forests of her home town, with numerous flowers, bushes and tall trees that were shading her and her husband.

Those moments had been great. She and Sasuke had talked about a lot of things, including how he met Naruto. Kagome knew that neither of them was ready to talk about what they lost in that attack just yet. Some wounds just ran too deep. Still whenever she cried he was there for her to lean on. Even at nights when her sorrow seemed to become unbearable he would merely hold her to him till she fell asleep again. It was nice to be held again and Kagome longed for the time the medic would clear her and she would be able to be with Sasuke completely.

A throat cleared and Kagome turned to see her husband. Sasuke looked amused.

"Where had your mind flown off to? I was calling your name for a while," the ninja asked as he knelt at her side. A mischievous glint entered his dark eyes. "You know, I will forgive you if it was me on your mind," he said and pecked her lips.

"You were in there, somewhere, sometimes," she teased him. With a soft sigh she leaned on him. Sasuke's hands came around her, embracing her and pulling her to his hard chest.

"You seem a bit morose," he told her. "Anything I can help you with?"

Kagome shook her head briefly. "Just my brain being active."

"Your brain only?" Sasuke hummed.

"Well, I also feel hot and bothered on occasion but you know how prude those medics are, no fun for little old me," Kagome pouted at her husband.

As soon as Sasuke heard her he groaned. Kagome enjoyed seeing that she was not the only one bothered by the forced celibacy.

"You are devious," Sasuke told her. "I don't care what anyone says. But you are also right."

"So can you ask Tsunade-san…?"

Sasuke snorted. "I thought you like my manly parts. If I were to ask her for permission to sleep with you four things could happen. First she would deny me just to punish me. Secondly she would bite my ears off on why it is medically dangerous for you. Thirdly she would try to kill me just to keep me from hurting you or, lastly, she would laugh."

"Being injured sucks," Kagome pouted.

"It does," Sasuke muttered, equally bothered about it.

**

* * *

**

**End of chapter**

**A/N:** I know it is short (well, very, very, very short) but the next one is bigger, I promise!


	10. Lunch with a friend

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader**: pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters do not belong to me. I only use them in my plot for fun.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10:**

* * *

Naruto had come by that day and Kagome had been healed enough to not only walk around the house at a normal pace, but to also do a few things on her own, like cooking. Her first eager test subject/guest was the blond ninja and that day's lunch was ramen.

"It does smell great," Naruto told her. They were both in the kitchen and the almost recovered woman was moving around, busy with making lunch for him. At first Naruto had been taken by surprise when Sasuke had asked him to lunch on behalf of Kagome. The woman had almost recovered and the blond had half expected to be banned from her presence now that she was better. But it turned out that his former team-mate did not hate having him around and Kagome had liked him and wanted to be his friend. Hence the lunch date even when Sasuke was not around.

"I can make ramen easily enough; just don't ask me to cook rice. Somehow I almost blew up the kitchen once," Kagome admitted. "Sasuke forbade me from making any rice related dish."

Naruto laughed. "Even I can make rice without any major disaster occurring," he told her.

Kagome blushed a bit, but soon she shrugged her embarrassment away. She waved a spoon around and with mock anger threatened Naruto with not getting any dessert.

"You made dessert?" Naruto perked up.

"Of course. Despite Sasuke's apparent dislike for anything with sugar, I have a sweet tooth. I also really like dango but I'm rubbish at making it so I just baked cookies earlier today. These are ginger flavored, the only ones Sasuke eats, and for us normal people I have chocolate chip."

Naruto beamed at her. "Need any help?"

"Can you chop things?"

"Handling a knife is kind of required for ninja," the blond commented.

"Then chop the cabbage," Kagome directed. "I'm in the mood for fresh salad today."

The two worked side by side for a while.

"You know a lot about Sasuke," Naruto spoke after a while. "How long have you known him?"

"Well, he met me three years ago but we officially met two and a half years ago. He must have really liked me because he asked me out immediately," Kagome confided. She gave the blond a grin. "By the way know that he can be very persuasive when he wants to. All that grunting and not speaking is rudeness and laziness on his part."

Naruto snorted. "Maybe to you. For the rest of us, less fortunate souls he grunts and glares anyway."

"Well, Naruto, now that I like you and you're my friend you can tell me and I'll set him straight," Kagome told him with a wink.

"Nah… I like me head where it stands," the blond replied. "So he came after you? I did not know him to be so open around girls."

"I don't know how he was before though he has told me horror stories about his army of fan girls. I blame puberty," Kagome answered. "At least partly because I'm not so bad looking either." She eyed Naruto who got the hint that it was time to complement her.

"You really are pretty and your eyes are amazing," the blond hurriedly but honestly responded. At her approving nod he gave a mental cheer and relaxed.

"Exactly," Kagome stated with a wink at him. "Do you have any lady friend you like?

"No," Naruto replied. "I do not have much time really. Between missions and learning new jutsu… At least I'm no longer searching for that idiot."

"He's my idiot now," Kagome stuck her tongue at him.

"Keep him," Naruto told her with a mutter, but then he broke into a grin.

"Seriously, you must have someone special?" Kagome asked him.

"Well…"

"Oh!" Kagome gasped in delight. She ditched her cooking utensils and turned to face him, an eager look on her face. "Spill!" she ordered.

Naruto blushed, shut his mouth tightly and shook his head. "No telling!"

"The future of your ramen is at stake," Kagome reminded him.

Naruto gasped and gave her a horrified look. "You cannot hold ramen hostage! That is so…so cruel!"

"I can do a pretty good cackle," Kagome informed him.

The blond spluttered and the raven haired woman laughed.

"Relax Naruto. I won't pry any more. Now finish chopping that and set the table okay?"

The ninja exhaled loudly, his relief evident. "You know, I think I realized why Sasuke likes you so much. He's a closet masochist."

Kagome laughed till her belly ached.

**

* * *

**

**End of chapter**

**A/N:** It's longer than the previous chapter. : p

Plus more info about Kagome and Sasuke's meeting.

And please check the poll on my profile.

Thank you!


	11. An outing

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader**: pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters do not belong to me. I only use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

* * *

The mission room saw a lot of action that morning. Early on ninja of various levels approached the desk. Sasuke was among them, waiting for whatever was deemed acceptable to be given to him. Next to the Uchiha, Naruto was talking fast enough to drive most people dizzy. He chattered about Kagome mostly; Sasuke's wife had made quite an impression to him.

"And those cookies were awesome!" the blond exclaimed. "She even gave me enough to take home."

Sasuke nodded. "Kagome comes from a large family. She used to cook almost every day for them, a loud bunch the lot of them." He shot Naruto a look. "Much like you."

"Hey!"

"My point exactly," Sasuke smirked at Naruto.

The other ninja huffed.

"Uzumaki!" the ninja at the desk bellowed.

Naruto rolled his eyes and moved forward.

Sasuke waited till Naruto was handed his mission, it was a simple B ranked assignment, and then it was his turn. The once missing nin bore the look of anger the ninja at the desk gave him and accepted the mission that had been pre-approved by the Hokage for him. He did not let his distaste show at the C ranked mission. Sasuke merely nodded and walked away.

"What do you have?" Naruto asked.

"Three days, messenger type," Sasuke replied. "I leave today."

"I have to leave for a week starting tomorrow morning," the blond told him.

"I need to talk with Kagome," Sasuke muttered.

"She can handle things now. She's lots better," Naruto reminded him.

The Uchiha shrugged. He was not about to admit that he hated being apart from his wife and that he feared for her safety. Kagome teased him enough about his over protectiveness as it was. If the blond joined her he would never be left alone.

They parted ways outside the Hokage's tower and Sasuke traveled through the roofs to the Uchiha compound.

He found Kagome in their bedroom sorting through several storage scrolls they had brought with them. The majority of them sported bloodstains and Sasuke felt ill at the certainty that it was her dried blood on them.

"Oh! Sasuke! I found the scrolls where my things were stored. I even found your sword," she told him, pointing at a pile of clothes and a sheathed sword that rested by the wall. She quickly took notice of his expression. "Is there a problem?"

"I have to leave on a mission and the idiot will be gone as well," Sasuke told her as he knelt near her.

His wife's eyes narrowed. "Uchiha Sasuke..."

The ninja felt a chill down his spine. Her voice had 'that' tone, the same one she used when scolding that perverted blacksmith back at the fortress of the Western Lands.

"Exactly what are you implying?" she turned to face him, hands on her hips and thunder in her eyes. She was somehow even more intimidating than his enemies and she was not even standing!

"Nothing!" he quickly replied. "Not implying anything about you I'm just…worried," he finished.

"Don't you trust your teachings Sasuke? I can take care of myself. And if anyone gets into Konoha with the intent to harm me then at least the ninja within the walls can protect me. So get your butt ready and go on that mission!"

Sasuke chuckled, making her face redden in embarrassment and growing anger. Acting quickly, he bent closer and captured her lips in a kiss, effectively cutting off whatever she was going to say or do next. The two kissed for a while, Sasuke dominating their kiss and completely turning Kagome's brain to mush. He pulled back to let her breathe and felt smugness when he saw the dazed look on her face.

"You manipulative…Agh! I just can't think of a word strong enough!"

Sasuke grinned. "You just love me."

Kagome pecked his lips and he caught them for a longer kiss again. This time he pulled back reluctantly.

"I need to get ready," Sasuke told her.

His wife sighed. "Okay, go. But I know I want a present for my troubles," she grinned.

"Present? Okay, I can find something," Sasuke replied.

"Good. Now go."

"Yes ma'am," he smartly responded.

**

* * *

**

It was on the second day Sasuke was away on his mission that Kagome found herself too bored to read any more and decided to walk around Konoha. She left a note on a dresser just in case Sasuke came home earlier or if Shizune decided to pop by and give her a check up or just see how she was. Then Kagome wore a simple mint green dress that reached her knees and soft sandals, grabbed her purse and left the compound.

The walk through the empty Uchiha compound was a bit spooky but soon she hit the main streets and started seeing more and more people around. Almost no one spared her any glance and she loved the anonymity of this village. Here she did not have to bear the stigma of being human, the whispers about her family history or the looks of terror. Here she was simply another girl. And this girl wanted to eat dango.

Kagome's eyes lit up when she saw the dango stand and headed straight there. While she was completely healed, with only stiffness remaining in her joints, she was kept on strong medication to counter the poisons the knife wounds had released in her bloodstream. Her stomach protested to heavily spiced foods and too sweet dishes but she had eaten from this particular stand as Naruto had brought her some dango when she was still recovering.

It was while enjoying her food that she met a very interesting lady who also owned a barbeque restaurant. She realized Kagome was not a local girl and decided to welcome her into town and even offered her a meal at the restaurant. Kagome promised she would visit not for the free meal but for the food. That meeting was the starting point as a nice young man with a scar across his face and over his nose came by.

"I'm sorry, I could not help but hear you are not local," he told her.

Kagome blinked.

"I'm Umino Iruka, a chunin."

She smiled then. "Uchiha Kagome, a civilian."

Several people choked in the background. Kagome never noticed them, but she did see Iruka's startled look.

"Did you say Uchiha?" the chunin asked just to make sure his hearing had not played any tricks on him. He studied her. Her raven hair was similar to those of the Uchiha clan. But her eyes, they were light and her face lacked the stern and stoic nature of the Sharingan users. That led Iruka to the conclusion that she was not an Uchiha by birth. It meant that she had married one and the only ones alive were brothers. Since Uchiha Sasuke was the one to return to the village and was reinstated as a ninja of Konoha…

"Pleased to meet you Uchiha-san," Iruka greeted her with a smile.

"Oh, please call me Kagome, no titles or anything like that," she told him. "Are you perhaps an Academy instructor?"

"Yes," Iruka blinked. "How did you know?"

Kagome smiled at him. "Naruto seems to think the world of you. Once he got going no one could stop him."

"You know Naruto?" Iruka wondered.

The girl then told him how his blond student helped her when she was in the hospital and visited her when she was healing or whenever Sasuke had gone on missions. It provided Iruka with solid reasons as to why Naruto's appearances had been scarce around the village lately even though the prankster had not been away on any missions. The two of them continued talking for a while, mostly about Konoha, the sights and tales of Naruto's failed pranks that the blond preferred not to mention.

Kagome was unaware about the rumors that outing would stir and how fast gossip traveled through Konoha.

**

* * *

**

**End of chapter**

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, in this chapter I gave more information about Kagome's life.


	12. Breaking the news

**Disclaimer:**The characters do not belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

Rumors were worth more than gold in the shinobi world. It meant a difference for a village, in a fight between two opponents, in a mission, in their social life.

In Konoha things were not any different. The shinobi that were in the dango shop the day Uchiha Kagome and Umino Iruka met were the first to know about the new Uchiha. It spread faster than a jutsu induced fire and soon it was known by almost all shinobi that Uchiha Sasuke had apparently gone and gotten married while he was still a missing nin and that his new wife had come with him to Konoha.

Kagome's name was not mentioned a lot but when the rumor reached Nara Shikamaru's ears the ninja easily made the connection between the new lady of the Uchiha clan and the injured girl in Sasuke's arms all those weeks ago. And if he had deduced correctly then Naruto knew as well. But now both men were not in town and the girl was alone and probably knew nothing about Sasuke's army of fan girls.

"Troublesome," the Nara muttered as he stood. His conscience was far surpassing his boredom and he was not about to let that girl face hell unaware. Shikamaru had no idea if the picture he had of her, bathed in her blood and fighting for her life, mattered any but he was not about to lose time trying to find out.

**o**

Kiba and his partner in crime and in ninja life Akamaru were enjoying very juicy steaks at Akimichi's barbeque. Choji was also at the store, helping his parents when one of the girls sitting at one of the tables burst into tears.

"No! You're lying!" the girl cried.

The ninjas that were in the shop looked up.

Kiba and Choji traded glances and the Akimichi decided to see what was happening when the girl stood from her seat and faced her friends. Kiba vaguely recalled her as being at the Academy but with no hitai-ate in sight he realized she had failed, a civilian then. Though he remembered her chasing after Uchiha Sasuke at one point till Sakura and Ino had scared her from being so vocal about her obsession. But her next words made even Choji choke.

"Uchiha-sama cannot have married!"

Kiba's eyes widened. He tried not to lose a word while Choji's father copied him and at the same time tried to make his son breathe properly again.

"But I heard it!" one of the other girls was saying. "His wife was in town the other day. She's Uchiha something-that-starts-with-a-'k'."

More tears followed but Choji and Kiba were too busy being shocked to care. Then the Akimichi boy remembered his Sasuke obsessed team mate.

"Ino is not going to like this," Choji groaned.

Kiba swore.

**o**

In another part of Konoha a certain blonde kunoichi was beside herself.

"It's just not possible!" she muttered to herself. While it had been years since she even thought of going after the last Uchiha of Konoha (Itachi did not count in her eyes), Sasuke's betrayal of the village made her get over her crush. Even though some spark of hope remained inside her she was not going to fool herself. She felt a bit annoyed and her vanity was hurt but she was not going to cry about a guy that never gave her a moment's notice. However she knew of a certain pink haired friend and rival that still had a strong emotional tie with the stoic raven haired ninja. And Ino was trying to find Sakura as fast as she could and stop the girl from doing anything stupid.

**o**

Sakura was carrying a stack of paperwork from the hospital to Tsunade's office in the Hokage tower. While her mentor was an excellent medic nin she hated doing the paperwork that went with the work at the hospital so Sakura had to cope with it. Usually the load was divided between her and Shizune but this time it fell all on Sakura. This led to the small mountain she was now carrying. The pink haired woman was about to knock when she noticed the door was not properly closed. The only way to knock would be to kick the door (Something she knew Tsunade would never appreciate) so she just pushed the door open and came in. That was how she heard those words.

"… Uchiha's wife recovered."

Her green eyes blinked. "Tsunade-sama?" she asked.

The Godaime and Shizune seemed startled at seeing her.

"Sakura," Tsunade spoke up. "Set those papers here on my desk. Have you put in enough hours at the hospital? If yes then you can go."

But Sakura's ears were buzzing.

"Sa-Sasuke? Wife? He's married?" she gasped.

Shizune noticed the papers were about to drop so she took the pile from her.

"That is something you need to ask your teammate," Tsunade stated. "Dismissed."

Sakura started at the cold tone. She bowed and run out of the office.

She never saw the glare Shizune gave the blonde Hokage.

"Was that really necessary?" the younger woman berated the busty one.

"Yes," Tsunade insisted. "She needs to learn. Uchiha Sasuke has been her weakness and not in a good way. She's obsessed with him and if she does not get over him she won't be able to move on with her life. The object of her obsession had moved on. Uchiha Sasuke will never leave Kagome for any woman and I am the first to admit that girl is good for that brat."

Shizune sighed but did not speak more on the subject.

**o**

Sakura was distraught as she walked down the main street. Her mind had been almost blank at the Hokage's office but now it was going into overdrive. Tsunade might have not admitted that Sasuke was married but the pink haired ninja was now certain of that. Sakura still winced when she recalled the venomous tone Sasuke had used when she had visited him in jail. The only one who might know was Naruto but the blond was away from Konoha on a mission.

"Sakura! Forehead girl! Wait up!"

Ino's voice made Sakura stop short till the blonde reached her.

"Sakura," Ino panted. "I've been searching for you all over."

The pink haired girl studied her friend and rival.

"Ino you won't lie to me will you?"

"Not unless it concerns a mission."

Sakura relayed to Ino what happened at Tsunade's office earlier.

The blonde sighed. "It's true. Sasuke is married."

Sakura paled. Having suspicions was one thing. Hearing it confirmed was a whole other can of worms.

"Remember that girl he brought along when he returned? The one that almost died?"

Of course Sakura remembered. She had been horribly injured. Tsunade had treated her alone and Naruto had never left the raven haired girl's side.

"Her name's Uchiha Kagome," Ino supplied. "She's Sasuke's wife."

* * *

**End of chapter**

**A/N:** Yes, the cat is out of the bag. I hope you liked it.


	13. Checking out the competition

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters do not belong to me. I only use them in my plot for fun.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

Kagome blinked at the two girls that stood at her doorstep. One had a cute shade of pink hair and the other a cheery blond one. From the way they were dressed she knew they were ninja and not mere civilians.

"Hello?" she greeted them, unsure about this. The pink haired one looked similar to the descriptions Sasuke had given her about Team 7.

"Hi!" the blonde one greeted. "I'm Ino, Yamanaka Ino and this is Haruno Sakura. Are you Uchiha Kagome?"

"Who are you?" Kagome asked, neither accepting nor denying it.

"She's Sasuke's old teammate and I was friends with him back in the Academy," Ino spoke again. "We were just curious about your health, if you are Uchiha Kagome. Are you feeling completely better now?"

"Sasuke's friends?" Kagome wondered.

She remembered Naruto's amusing stories about the gaggle of fan girls her husband used to have and she now suspected that these two were among them. Still, not one to be rude Kagome invited them inside.

"Can I offer you something?" Kagome asked them. "Tea? Juice?"

"Tea is fine," Ino replied.

"Tea for me as well," Sakura spoke for the first time.

"Here," Kagome led them to the sitting room. Pillows were already surrounding a low table, ready for guests. "Have a seat, I'll be right back."

**o**

Sakura could only stare at the raven haired woman's back.

Visiting the Uchiha compound had been something Ino had talked her into after she had decided that on the spot and dragged her off. When they had knocked on the door she had hoped she would not have to see the face of her rival. But the door had been answered. The young woman that stood at the door did not have a bruise or cut on her beautiful face. She looked healthy and very elegant in white a kimono with red flowers. Ino had somehow gotten them an invite while she remained quiet and in shock.

"She's beautiful," Ino mused in a low voice.

"I have eyes," Sakura petulantly muttered.

"How hurt was she?"

Sakura winced. "Bad. Tsunade-sama was worried she might not make it. When she found her senses she was placed under suicide watch."

"Why?"

Sakura was bitter but she was not about to break patience/doctor confidentiality. The pink haired girl shrugged and asked her own question. "We are here now, but what were you thinking?"

Ino smirked. "Information gathering."

**o**

Kagome returned with a tray of tea and sweets for her guests. As she served the tea she became aware that the duo was studying her. She was above listening in so she had no idea what was discussed in her absence but she could make an estimated guess. She served both of them and joined them.

"Haruno-san, you were Team 7?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, but we were not a team for long."

"Yes, I am aware. Sasuke told me about his life before we met and Naruto had a lot of stories. I believe one of them included a cat named Tora."

Sakura cracked a smile. That damned cat had been a nightmare but now was a source of happy memories for her.

"Uchiha-san," Ino spoke. "Where are you from, originally? If you want to tell us that is."

"It is no secret. My homeland is in the Western Lands."

The two ninja drew a blank.

"I know my geography but I don't recall a country that has that name? Is it perhaps a village?" Sakura asked.

"No, a country like the Land of Fire or Sand or any of the other Lands. Mine lies beyond the borders of Rock country with little of our land sharing borders with Sound. That is how Sasuke crossed over and we met actually. In one of the small villages by the border. There was a festival going on at the time…"

_**Flashback…**_

_Everywhere she looked the crowd was thick and loud. Women wore their best kimonos, men in their best clothes. Children were running around laughing, all the sugar they had consumed making them even giddier. Kagome had to dodge some of the sugar high little torpedoes. Sango held onto her, lest the raven haired girl lost her balance._

"_Thanks! That was close!" Kagome told her friend._

"_Never mind that. I think that was Rin and that red tail could not belong to anyone other than Shippo," Sango replied._

"_Shippo on a sugar high?" Kagome was part horrified part amused. "I pity Mina-san."_

"_That boy's mother is a saint," Sango agreed._

_They walked further in the crowd. It was an odd mixture, humans and humanoid demons mingling together. But this was also the essence of the festival, a celebration of the treaty between the great dog general Inu Taiso and the demon slayers and holy people. It had happened more than five centuries ago and the treaty was still strong. Kagome was the embodiment of the treaty and she felt the celebration even more. _

_The sixteen year old girl had been orphaned early on in her life and she had been given to a temple to raise as her family had a long tradition of producing miko's. She had a happy childhood there, among the priestesses. Then a band of missing nin had attacked the temple that was situated near Kumo. By the time the patrols came to aid the temple, only Kagome and an elder priestess named Kaede had survived. The young son of Inu Taiso, Sesshomaru, had been among the guards and the one to massacre the missing nin and help the remaining two. After that Kagome had been taken under the wing of the Inu demon and as his ward she had been welcomed in the stronghold where the Lord of the Western Lands resided. _

_There she had been trained into her miko powers. While growing there she and Sesshomaru became good friends. And Kagome had also befriended the Inu Lord's younger half brother, Inuyasha. It was there that she also met her best female friend, Sango, another young human, Miroku. It was a very good life. She wanted for nothing there. Everything she asked she was given. Hence the chance to leave the stronghold and attend the annual celebration._

"_Sango! Look at the ribbons in that stall!" Kagome exclaimed, pulling her friend along. _

_Sango was followed dutifully when she felt someone fondling her backside. She turned around and a slap made several people look at them._

"_Miroku you pervert!"_

_The young monk was rubbing the red handprint from the slap on his cheek. "My hand is cursed, cursed I tell you!"_

_The two girls rolled their eyes._

"_Whatever, Miroku, just keep them where we can see them," Kagome warned. "Also, I'm taking this one." She held up a silken, red ribbon. "Think Sesshomaru will like it?"_

_The two humans shrugged. _

"_Kagome, our Lord is only nice to you," Miroku told the miko._

_The young girl wa__ved that comment off and paid the vendor. "Where to next?" she asked her friends._

"_There is a performance by some musicians," the monk offered._

_Kagome caught the look Miroku was giving her demon slayer friend and she readily agreed, pulling both her friends after her. They pouted and sulked but when they reached the dancing crowd they lost their ire and with a small push from the miko they joined them. Kagome gleefully waved them off as she watched from the side. She was having fun just watching the crowd but then she felt someone stop short next to her._

"_May I have this dance?" a deep voice reached her._

_Kagome slowly turned her head. It was a young man, a teen like her, that had walked up to her. She had met mostly demons in her life, powerful ones and beautiful like gods. Sesshomaru was a prime example. Kouga, the wolf demon, could clean up well when he wanted. Bankotsu, a bandit that Sango's father had adopted and recruited into demon slayer ranks, was also a dashing guy. Naraku was quite handsome too. But this guy was human, not a demon. Yet he had pale skin, amazingly dark and, by the looks of it, silky hair, dark eyes and a powerful energy around him. The miko eyed the calloused hand that was extended towards her and laid her smaller hand on the top of it._

"_Yes, you may," Kagome replied, her intrigue about the human getting the better of her. _

…_**end flashback**_

"And?" Ino urged the raven haired woman on.

Kagome just gave her a secretive smile. She shook her head a bit and sipped on her tea but did not continue.

* * *

**End of chapter**

**A/N:** Just to let you know, for this story Miroku has the wind tunnel but not as a result from Naraku's curse. It's like the monk's own blood limit.

Shippo is not an orphan, nor is Rin, but they do know Kagome and are her friends/siblings of her heart.


	14. Love at first sight

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters do not belong to me. I only use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

**Chapter 14:**

* * *

Sasuke was hopping from tree branch to tree branch as he rushed to complete his mission in the fastest way possible. He did not like being away from her for so long. He knew he was being overprotective and a bit overbearing at times but he had gotten the scare of a life time when he had seen her collapse in front of him. He still believed it a miracle that they had made it to Konoha and Kagome was now alive and well. She was the only one for him. He had realized as soon as he laid eyes on her in the middle of that crowded festival.

_**Flashback…**_

_Sasuke was scowling. The team Orochimaru had given him for this mission was getting on his nerves. The males were okay, if not completely insane, but then again all the shinobi Sasuke ever met where not exactly mentally balanced. The girl he had on the team was ten times worse than __the stalkers back in Konoha, and that included his former teammate and the Yamanaka girl. The youngest of the surviving two Uchiha that were currently roaming the elemental nations was charged with information gathering, mostly, and he had been given the all clear to kill any shinobi from Konoha he came across. _

_The festival had been the perfect opportunity to enter the town and not get attention. It turned out that none of them had to worry as the towns people were rather weird in their own rights. Some of them had animal ears, most of them had tails and claws, and there were plenty of monks and miko's around, mingling with the crowd. It was an odd group and it made even the shinobi stare. _

_Sasuke shook the first shock off first and entered the throng of people. He had not been to a festival in years, not since he last left Konoha. He was about to take to the roofs for a better view when he caught sight of the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Sasuke stopped short. His breath caught in his throat as he noticed that rosy cheeked, heart shaped face, with a pair of big eyes, thick lashes. Long, raven black hair framed that cute face and flowed down her back. He did not pay any attention to what she wore but he noticed those that were with her. A man and a woman. For a moment he had the irrational desire to eliminate the guy near her. He squashed the feeling._

_Sasuke knew he should have turned around and left, that would have been the wise choice after all. But he stayed where he stood and waited to see if she was with the guy or not. A few minutes later she was standing alone. His feet moved._

"_May I have this dance?" he asked._

_The girl turned and up close she was just… beautiful._

_It was love at first sight._

…_**end flashback**_

The Uchiha shook his head a bit to clear and cursed as he almost missed a branch. It was idiotic and silly, a novice mistake. He usually forgot everything when he thought of his wife; it was an almost embarrassing fact. He resolved to thinking only about the mission though he knew, deep down, that he would lose that battle before the day was over. He always did.

* * *

**End of chapter**


	15. Interlude: Flashback

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters do not belong to me. I only use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

**Chapter 15: **

* * *

Months before Kagome's life changed, months before she found the number one person in her life, the young miko was enjoying the night dancing with the handsome stranger. The dances were a mixture of traditional human dances and the wilder dances demons favored. The songs changed fluidly but Kagome's partner stayed the same. Finally she asked him to stop for a break.

"Would you like something to drink?" the handsome man asked her.

"Um, there's a stand that serves drinks next to the one selling ramen," Kagome told him and he promptly led her there and treated her to a drink.

"We've been dancing for a while but I haven't asked for your name."

"Kagome. Higurashi Kagome," she told him. "And yours?"

"Uchiha Sasuke," he told her.

"You're not local."

"No, indeed I'm not. I am traveling."

Kagome chuckled. "You mean you're a mercenary," she said. At his startled look she pointed at his sword. "Usually people don't just carry them unless they know how to use them. And you have calluses on your palms."

"You are one very observant girl."

"I try. So, are you?"

"I am shinobi," Sasuke told her.

"Hm, I've never met one," Kagome told him. And she had not; not when she seldom left the fortress. She had heard rumors about shinobi though from Sango and Inuyasha. She knew they were normal mortals that trained their chakra coils and used the energy to fight, much like she used her reiki and demons utilized their youki. That also meant that they were killers. A fact that she did not find worrying as she was surrounded by strong demons on a daily basis and she had seen bloodshed from an early age.

"Are you up to more dancing?" Sasuke asked her.

Kagome finished her drink and rose to her feet. "You'd better be able to keep up with me, Sasuke," she teased.

Sasuke smirked. "You're on."

* * *

**The morning after the festival…**

Sango kept staring at her on the whole way back to the Western Palace. They were riding on horses. Kirara, Sango's fire cat demon and partner, was with Kagome and cuddling in the miko's lap. Miroku was following behind the girls and keeping an eye out for any danger.

"I saw you last night," Sango told her.

Kagome quirked an eyebrow.

"You were dancing with a cute boy," the demon slayer continued.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Kagome replied. "Apparently he's shinobi."

Sango blinked. "Really? In these lands?"

Kagome shrugged. "Is it such a bad thing?"

"Well, it could be. You know I need to report this, right? You are my friend, practically my sister, but I am also your bodyguard outside the castle."

The miko sighed. "I know this." She pouted a bit but she knew the value this could have for the protection of the lands. "You can tell Sesshomaru."

Sango let out a breath she had been holding. "Good, because I hate when you're mad at me. It's just that I fear your 'brother' more."

Kagome giggled. "Sesshomaru is not that bad!"

"You're a pack member, I'm not," Sango pointed out. "Yes, that dog is odd," the miko agreed. She sighed a bit and turned to look at the road. They would be reaching the Western Palace the next morning and she could not wait till she was back in her home. She missed the castle whenever she left it. She missed all the demons that lived inside. Sango, Miroku and Kaede were the only humans other than her in that place. Sure there was the occasional half-demon but that was it.

"Say Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Yes?"

"Did you like him?"

"Who?"

"The shinobi."

"He was cute," Kagome admitted.

"Did I hear the words 'he' and 'cute' in the same sentence?" Miroku cut in.

The girls glared him.

"Come on!" the monk insisted. "I want all the sordid details!"

"Go away!" the girls yelled at him and urged their horses to go faster.

"Ladies!" Miroku yelled after them.

* * *

Sasuke was fed up with Karin. The kunoichi kept harping at him because she had seen him dance with Kagome and she was now driving him out of his mind with questions and useless accusations. His male teammates were also about ready to hurt her, possibly kill her, if she did not stop soon. Truthfully, he would not care if she died, she was nothing to him but a burden his 'teacher', Orochimaru, had burdened him with.

"Shut up or I'll make you," he finally told her, his eyes bleeding a demonic red color, the tomoe swirling in them.

"Sa-"

"Not one word," the Uchiha hissed, a bloodthirsty glint in his eyes promising her fate if she disobeyed.

Karin hurriedly nodded and the group kept walking deeper into the foreign lands.

* * *

The Western Palace was a truly magical place. It stood tall among the forest that surrounded it, below the shadow of the mountain range. Kagome sighed in relief. The palace, the town where demons and humans coexisted peacefully for centuries. It was familiar, it was home.

"Good to be back, ne?" Sango asked.

The miko looked giddy. "I can't wait! Come on, we still have a two hour ride," she told her friend.

"Yo! Wench!"

Kagome's back went rigid and a small tick appeared on her face.

"Inuyasha!" the miko yelled, her holy powers flaring.

The hanyu hiding up the nearest tree shuddered and took off. Kagome nudged her horse and started chasing after him.

"That idiot," Sango whispered.

Miroku was nodding from her side.

* * *

Sasuke's team came across a clearing and for a while neither could speak.

"Wow, that's a big one," Karin whistled.

Kimimaro, one of Orochimaru's experiments and one loyal to the Sanin, was looking at the battlements that were visible even from a distance.

"These people," Sasuke pondered. "It's a real nation, not just a gaggle of civilians gathered together. This is going to be more difficult than I thought."

"If you did not chase after worthless women we would have time," Karin muttered petulantly under her breath but the Uchiha heard her and sent a kunai her way, smirking when the sharp weapon met its target. The kunoichi grasped her injured neck to stop the bleeding.

"Pity, I missed," Sasuke mused.

Karin wisely shut up. She knew that none of her male teammates would help her. It was survival of the fittest in Sound and Karin was not the fittest in this group.

"We need to reach the city first and learn as much as we can before we try the castle," Sasuke told them.

The others nodded and they all took off towards the town.

* * *

Inuyasha was scowling and nursing his poor, abused dog ears and hopping from foot to foot to alleviate the pain from his shins. Kagome had caught up with him and she had given Inuyasha a thrashing that had the half demon cowering. Sesshomaru was openly smirking at his half brother's plight and the miko was looking quite smug at her accomplishment. Sango was giving the half demon a 'you asked for it' look and Miroku was snickering every now and then.

"I see Inuyasha found you first," Sesshomaru needlessly observe.

The miko gave the hanyu a glare. "So he did." Then she grew somewhat serious. "Wait, you sent him? What for? I had Sango to guard me and even Miroku is good in a fight. Not to mention that you taught me how to fight yourself!"

"Kagome, there have been rumors," the dog demon said.

"A new enemy?" the miko immediately became more attentive and aware.

Sesshomaru shrugged a shoulder. "Mere whispers for now. Someone is asking around. And it seems that they have no idea about us?"

"What do you mean you bastard?" Inuyasha demanded.

The full demon lifted an elegant eyebrow, completely unconcerned with his half brother's explosion of anger. "Get your facts straight mutt. I'm not the bastard in this family," he stated, making Inuyasha bare his fangs. Unconcerned with his sibling he turned to his adoptive sister and ward. "But to clarify this, I meant that they are unaware we are a nation of demons and humans."

The others were a bit alarmed. The Western Lands was the only demon ruled province so close to the lands humans lorded over. The Biju, the tailed beasts, were the only demons the demons the shinobi knew of. What they did not know was that there were four nations that demons actually ruled. The Western Lands, where Dog Demons ruled. The Eastern Province, where the Wolf Tribes had control over. The Northern Lands, that dragon demons owned and the Southern lands that were currently suffering from upheaval as the Panther tribe that held control of the region for a few centuries was being usurped by elementals using demons. Being shielded from the scrutiny of the Shinobi nations was detrimental to their continued peace. If any shinobi nations decided to attack in a misguided attempt to avenge their lost ones due to the tailed demon, the four nations would have to strike back. And it would not be pretty, especially for the mortals and humans that coexisted peacefully with the demons. The miko's and monks that roamed the lands, the demon slayers, the few humans that simply traded goods and waited on demons, they would all be vulnerable against other humans.

It was that reason why Kagome told Sesshomaru about the handsome teen she had danced with. After all, if she had not come clean, then Sango would have told the dog demon. Still, she felt dread for the fate of the cute guy and a little bit of guilt.

* * *

**End of chapter**

A/N: Sasuke's team is not Team Hebi though it does have Karin in it. Sorry if I'm too vague about the members, it's just that they won't play an important part in the story.


	16. Shikamaru's warning

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:**The characters do not belong to me. I only use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

* * *

Shikamaru arrived in the Uchiha compound with a small amount of worry. When he found no blood or heard no screaming he relaxed somewhat. Those crazy girls had not harmed the Uchiha's wife. He knocked on the door and after a while, Uchiha Kagome answered the door.

"Hello?"

"Hi," Shikamaru greeted. "I'm Nara Shikamaru and I was wondering if by any chance Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura are in here."

The raven haired girl blinked. "They actually are. You want to speak with them? You can come in," she offered.

Shikamaru sighed but nodded. "Thank you for inviting me."

Kagome showed him to the room were the two women were seated. Sakura and Ino looked surprised to see the Nara there.

"I'll bring more tea," the miko offered Shikamaru, who nodded.

When the girl left the room, the lazy genius turned towards the girls. "What the hell are you two doing here?"

"Us? What are you?" Ino huffed.

"Making sure you do nothing stupid," Shikamaru stated. "Especially you Haruno."

The pink haired ninja was affronted, but the serious glare on Shikamaru's face made both girls flinch a bit.

"Do you think so low of us?" Ino asked her teammate.

"We would never attack a civilian," Sakura said in a low voice. "Certainly not a woman in recovery."

"Where Sasuke is concern you two lose your minds," Shikamaru told them.

"We do not…"

"Stop lying. I remember some not so nice pranks that happened to girls you thought to be your rivals. I'm only saying this once. Anything happens to Uchiha Kagome and Konoha won't survive Sasuke's rage, get it through your dumb skulls? Good. Now excuse yourselves politely and go. If I see you around here again you are dealing with me. And I'm telling the male Uchiha," the Nara told them.

Both women scowled but Ino gave in first. She knew that when Shikamaru got serious, he got serious. And he had not really been that far off. They had come to check out the other woman and Sakura had been in a foul enough mood to do something stupid like say 'he's mine give him back!' She had done so in the past and while Ino held only fondness for her crush, Sakura still thought herself in love.

"It won't happen again," Ino told Shikamaru.

* * *

**End of chapter**


	17. Man to Man talk

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:**The characters do not belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

* * *

Sasuke felt Konoha as his home when he returned after his mission. It had taken him just under two weeks to wrap things up with his mission and it was still a bad thing in his opinion. The walls were a welcome sight. The fact that the guards at the gate did not attack him was also a welcome sight. Sasuke knew the routine and as much as he wished Kagome's face to be the first one he saw upon returning, he had to report to Tsunade first. It was a time consuming ordeal to say the least and it took two hours before Sasuke could leave the Hokage Tower behind him. He had taken the road that led to the complex when he encountered yet another obstacle.

"Nara," Sasuke nodded at the lazy shadow controlling ninja.

Shikamaru nodded back. "I need to have a word with you."

"If it is about that time that Aburame almost died…"

The Nara's jaw clenched at the reminder that his teammate and childhood friend had been rather hurt by the Sound ninja when the Uchiha had first fled Konoha. It was still a bitter memory and a testimony that despite his strategic brilliance he could not really predict everything.

"Not that," Shikamaru replied. "You should know that the fact that there even is Mrs. Uchiha is no longer a secret."

Sasuke's face grew stony. "Explain."

"Shortly after you left Kagome wandered into town. Nothing happened," Shikamaru clarified quickly lest the Uchiha decided to go berserk on him. "She sat down with Umino Iruka for some lunch, one conversation led to another and she told him she was an Uchiha. They were conversing between themselves, in public, so naturally it was common news by evening amongst shinobi and known throughout Konoha two days later."

"Hn," was Sasuke's only comment. He stared at Shikamaru.

The Nara decided to elaborate. "You know that your fan girls are not the cleverest, except maybe for two?"

Sasuke blinked at that. To his credit he made the connection almost immediately. "Haruno and Yamanaka."

Shikamaru nodded.

"What did they do?" the Uchiha demanded.

"Nothing radical. But they apparently decided to confront her in a way." Shikamaru took in the way Sasuke's jaw clenched. "They went to your house and Kagome invited them over for tea."

"Naruto's stories must have been more descriptive than I thought," Sasuke mused. "So, tea?"

"I got wind of it and went over. I might trust Ino to have grown up but Sakura is a bit…"

"Idiotic? Persistent when there is no need to be? Blind?"

Shikamaru sighed. "All of the above. Anyway. I got there, told them to leave. That's it. I just thought you ought to know and perhaps act accordingly or at least be aware and alert. Sakura is not the only one still pining after you."

Sasuke nodded. "Thank you for telling me and for intervening."

The Nara waved him off. "I could not let a civilian up against those two when they are out for blood, literally or figuratively."

Sasuke inclined his head. He was not about to tip his hand and reveal exactly how well Kagome knew how to defend herself. Something about his dear wife had to remain a secret.

"Thank you all the same Nara. I owe you one." Sasuke studied the other ninja. "Make that two; you were with Naruto at those gates, right?"

Shikamaru smirked. "I'll hold you on that."

Sasuke nodded and took off, using the roofs to reach his house faster.

* * *

**Uchiha compound…**

Kagome was folding her latest batch of laundry when she was pulled against a hard chest. She briefly considered screaming when her captors mouth came down, grinding against hers in a hard and sensual kiss. The taste and smell were as familiar as the man who assaulted her.

"Sasuke…" she breathed when he released her. Dark eyes had a reddish hue, but not quite the red of the Sharigan.

He kissed her again, the second kiss seemingly more desperate than the first.

Kagome dropped whatever she was holding and wrapped her arms around her husband just as he pulled her against his hard body.

No more words were exchanged as Sasuke started undressing her. First the tie that held her kimono closed, then the silken cloth, both fell to the floor quietly. Kagome's hands fell from his neck downwards, coming to rest on his waist, pulling his lower body against her; feeling how much he had missed her. During her recovery and the near two weeks that he was away she missed being away from him. She had missed this, the closeness, the intimacy and most of all his body when he was like this, all desperate and needy for her.

When he broke the kiss Kagome made a sound like a whine something that made him smile.

Slowly Sasuke started undressing and Kagome chewed on her bottom lip. She hated to ruin the atmosphere by talking but she desperately wanted him to hurry up and stop teasing her. He seemed to understand what she wanted though and soon enough he was as nude as she was and bringing their bodies close, burying his head in the juncture of her neck, probing and tracing the veins there. Kagome shivered at the gesture.

"Gods, I've missed you," he whispered against her neck.

She pulled back a bit, her lust filled eyes meeting his. She kissed him this time, making him groan when her errant hands started traveling to places they both should be and shouldn't.

Sasuke, with great effort, pulled back a bit.

"Bed," he whispered.

She nodded and let him lead the way.

* * *

**End of chapter**

**A/N:** It's been a while but I have made progress with the story. Thank you for reading.


	18. Spar

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:**The characters do not belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

* * *

The sound of metal against metal was what caught Naruto's curiosity. He had been searching for a place to train, and maybe a sparring partner. Both were hard to come by as most shinobi could not really keep up with him and his monstrous chakra reserves. Now that Sasuke was in Konoha he had more chances of a spar whenever the raven haired youth was around but Tsunade had not allowed them to use the training grounds inside the walls, ever. Her excuse was that they had leveled the previous ones to the ground and a few levels below that.

"A giant crater in the middle of Konoha is the last thing we need!" the Godaime had yelled.

So Naruto was left doing this.

The clanking sound continued and the blond demon container decided to check it out. It would not hurt.

The noise progressively grew nearer and soon Naruto stumbled upon the clearing he had been searching for. He was left blinking for a while.

* * *

Kagome's face was alight with glee as she managed to push Sasuke back. In sheer power her husband had the upper hand, no question about it, but his technique could use refining while hers was as perfect as her teachers.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked after a particularly powerful clash. He kept checking over her body to see if there was any blood or anything else amiss.

"I won't break," Kagome replied, taking another swipe at him.

Sasuke ducked, lifting his sword to block the second hit that came after the first, and then changed his stance to block the third. "Okay, maybe you were right about being fine."

Kagome smirked. "I told you so, love."

"Yes, well…" Sasuke dodged his wife's blade and got hit in the stomach with a well placed kick from the seemingly fragile female. The ninja grunted at the hit and retreated some more.

"Giving up?" the raven haired woman teased.

Sasuke snorted. "Of course not!" His next action was to go on the offensive.

Kagome easily danced around him, blocking attacks and sneaking a couple of her own. Finally the woman got her break. Ten minutes into the round she managed to pace her blade against her husband's neck, meeting dark eyes with smugness.

"Sorry, husband of mine, but you're dead," she told him.

"I knew you wanted me for my money," Sasuke retorted.

"Of course. Bye, bye!" she tapped him with the blunt edge of her blade and he fell back on the soft grass panting. Kagome joined him down after letting her sword fall.

"That was intense," Sasuke mused. He caught his breath a bit and kissed the still recovering woman at his side. His wife giggled a bit at the pecks against her lips, pushing him back a bit.

"I have not caught my breath yet," she told him.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed a bit in worry. "Should we go to the hospital just to be sure?"

"Sasuke, I'm fine. It has just been a while since the last time I had a work out. I'm out of shape, that's it."

Her husband nodded reluctantly.

There was rustling and suddenly a very blond and very excited ninja joined the couple.

"Naruto!" Kagome chirped; she was always happy to see the other youth as Naruto was easily her best friend in Konoha and her favorite person save from Sasuke (though Umino Iruka was also gaining ground).

"Hn," was all the noise Sasuke made.

"Guys!"

Kagome cleared her throat.

"… And Kagome," Naruto easily added. "That was awesome!"

"Thank you," Sasuke smirked.

"I was mainly talking to your wife, you bastard," Naruto stuck his tongue at Sasuke. "She wiped the floor with you."

Sasuke glared at his teammate and Kagome giggled.

"Thank you Naruto," the woman told the blond. "However you have to understand that Sasuke was not using chakra, at all."

"Feh! You still beat him."

"True!" Kagome giggled again and noting the glare/pout her husband was giving her she planted a short kiss on his lips. "You love it when I win," she told him.

Sasuke lost the glare but he did not verbally reply.

Naruto made himself comfortable on the ground along with them. "So, Kagome, you know sword fighting?"

"Yes, my big brother was quite adamant about this. He also made sure I had knowledge of other weapons, like the bow and staff and a couple of others. But I'm not any good at the physical stuff, like you guys," Kagome mused out loud.

"She's horrible and uncoordinated when not fighting," Sasuke added.

"Am not!"

"Remember that incident with Ayame?" her husband slyly suggested.

"I have no knowledge or memory of any such event taking place," Kagome snootily replied.

Sasuke snorted but let her keep her dignity while sparking Naruto's interest. Still, the blond did not ask either.

"Will you show me a few moves?" Naruto begged. He loved learning new things and he had perfected his 'puppy eyes' just for that reason.

Kagome winced. "Sorry, but I cannot teach, at all. I have tried, trust me. I'm horrible at it. I can do katas quite fine but I usually improvise during a fight and you as a beginner would not benefit from me at all."

Naruto pouted.

"Don't be an idiot, Naruto," Sasuke said then. "You are a power house compared to most people. I rely on speed mostly and blades are an asset. To you it could become a hindrance."

Kagome nodded while Sasuke spoke.

Naruto heard what they both said, nodded once, grateful that they even considered it, before smiling again and pestering the spouses with questions.

**_Flashback…_**

_A thirteen year old Kagome stood in the middle of a huge dojo, the size of an arena really, dressed in hakama and gi, much like her adoptive sibling. Sesshomaru was assessing her clothes before nodding in approval. _

_"Are you sure about this?" Kagome asked, feeling quiet self conscious about this._

_The look Sesshomaru gave her told her plainly that he would take no arguments about this from her._

_"Pick up your sword," the demon lord ordered._

_Kagome complied quickly. The blade was heavy in her hands. "Um, I have trouble even lifting it."_

_"No matter, you will be able to do it soon enough," Sesshomaru told her._

_The raven haired human blinked. "Wha-?"_

_Sesshomaru lunged at her and Kagome dodged as fast as she could, yelping and dragging the sword with her._

_"Damn it! You almost cut my head off!" she yelled._

_"Almost," the demon drawled. He attacked again and Kagome dragged the sword along. It happened a few more times before the young miko in training was even able to use her momentum to actually lift the blade. Only at the end of the lesson she managed to clash blades with her adoptive sibling and even then the sword was knocked out of her hands and she found herself flat on her back._

_"Pathetic," Sesshomaru stated._

_Kagome glared up at him._

_"Same time tomorrow," he told her before walking out._

_Kagome cursed and climbed to her feet. She vowed to get better and soon. She hated that arrogant smirk on her brother's face._

**_…End flashback_**

Kagome flopped on her back, closing her eyes briefly, content to just listen as her husband and friend started talking about strategy and new jutsu's.

* * *

**End of chapter**

**A/N:** Yes, Kagome is still a miko. But because she was raised among demons she hardly thinks most of them are a threat so there is no real use of her powers. That does not mean she knows not how to use them. Can you really imagine Sesshomaru letting her be untrained?


	19. Redecorate

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:**The characters do not belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

* * *

The smell of disinfectant made Kagome's nose twitch but she bore it as best as she could. She was in the hospital. Shizune had come earlier in the week to tell her that her mentor wanted to check over Kagome's process. The last of the stitches had been removed nearly weeks ago but Tsunade was still a bit worried. Often when these check ups were scheduled she would finish up with the physical in under ten minutes and then she would engage Kagome in conversation, trying to find out whether the younger woman was mentally and emotionally better. She seemed worried about her. Kagome had learned to try her best to reassure the Godaime as much as possible. True, there were days that the loss of her unborn child stung. And when she was alone she would dream about the possibilities, imagine he or she growing inside her, the smile on Sasuke's face.

Kagome knew that her husband was in no hurry for kids. He had told her so the only time Kagome broached the subject. He wanted to grow his clan again but not at her expense. He had been adamant about it. Then he had confessed that he was also selfish and wanted Kagome to himself for a while more and having kids would cut down on their time. That comment had made Kagome relax. She was healing inside, she knew and felt that.

**ooo**

The word hung heavily upon the youngest male Uchiha, worse than a death penalty.

"Redecorate?" Sasuke repeated.

His wife shot him a look all sunshine and flowers.

"Yes, redecorate. How old is most of the furniture? And the linens? Some of the doors need to be replaced again and we certainly have to change the color in the hallway and some of the appliances; the fridge has been making noises."

Sasuke was giving her a terror filled look. He had made some changes when returning to the compound but he had thought he had prepared the place just right for his wife. It stung his ego just a bit and Kagome, being the lovely intuitive woman that she was, understood immediately what he felt. A soft smile appeared on her face.

"Sasuke I love what you did with the place really," she told him. "Just. I was cleaning the other day. And there were bloodstains on the table."

The ninja drew a sharp breath. He recalled how years ago there had been two bodies in the house. His mother's body had been near that coffee table. Sasuke had been more focused on the way the whole floor seemed to be covered in that thick, coppery, red substance that was blood. Yes, perhaps Kagome was correct about needing to redecorate. Maybe then some of his ghosts would let him be.

"Anything you need, just ask," he told her then.

That comment earned him a quick but enthusiastic kiss to the mouth and one of his wife's brilliant smiles.

**ooo**

The house became a pallet of fabrics and colors sometime during the coming week. Kagome was giddy and enthusiastic about the renovation and while Sasuke understood and supported her, his mind was not much into this. Kagome knew her husband tended to tune her out when she mused out loud for any changes she was planning to make but she held no hard feelings, usually that is. Today, he was ignoring her even more than usual and the small, mischievous part of her that was similar to a tricky fox demon's wanted revenge for this. So she roped Naruto into helping her with something. The only thing she asked from the blond was two big buckets of orange paint. Naruto had given her an adoring look and complied without fuss or questions. Kagome had set the scene quite nice. She even got paint brushes and cracked open one of the buckets and with a shudder started painting a wall.

When Sasuke returned that day it took him a while before noticing that something had changed. He searched for his wife, following the smell of paint. He stopped cold when he came across a hideous sight.

Everywhere the eye could see, everything was orange. A garish, bright, orange. Sasuke's eye twitched and he was half way to shouting out 'Naruto!' when he caught his lovely, darling wife with a brush and an apron. For a while he froze.

"K-Kagome?"

"Sasuke! You're home early. I'll set the table in a minute. There's just this little corner left."

"Kagome…"

"Yes?"

"Why is the hallway this … color?"

"You mean orange?"

"Yes," Sasuke hissed. The look he received was one of outmost and complete innocence.

"Because that was the color you agreed upon," Kagome replied.

The ninja blinked. "I did not!"

"Yes you did. Yesterday at noon? Don't you remember, love?"

Sasuke felt the urge to gulp, or slap a hand over his forehead. "I…"

"Hm? Want to lend a hand?"

"I do not remember agreeing about this!"

"That's odd. I could swear you were nodding when I was suggesting this," Kagome's voice was sweet and low.

Sasuke winced. He knew he had hit a mine and that spelled trouble for him.

"Kagome?"

"Yes love?"

"I…"

"Yes?"

"I'll pay more attention from now on."

"Thought so," Kagome said, quite smugly.

"You're evil."

"Stop with the compliments!"

Sasuke sighed. "What color do you need the corridor to be?"

"Sugar white and brown on the beams," Kagome promptly replied.

"Okay, I'll take care of it tomorrow," Sasuke told her.

Kagome dropped the brush with a smile and tackled her husband. "You're the best!"

Sasuke blinked. "Did you just… You tricked me!"

"Yes, love."

The ninja could only stare at her. He did not know whether to be angry at her or proud that she managed to trick him at all. He settled on proud.

"You devious girl!" Sasuke cried as he picked her up and gave her a spin.

"Sasuke! Put me down!"

"First, I need to be paid for my future services," the youth told her. He tucked her over his shoulder easily, giving her a soft slap on her behind before setting off towards their room.

Kagome let a shriek of laughter as she was pushed down on the bed and pulled him down after her.

* * *

**End of chapter**


	20. Geography and more

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:**The characters do not belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 20**

* * *

Number 27 training grounds were off limits to anyone with an ounce of sense. It had been announced days before that Naruto and Sasuke wanted to train there and all shinobi were wise enough to avoid going near that place lest they got crossed in any stray Jutsu. The area was outside the walls and it was relatively safe for the two friends and rivals to use some of their more destructive attacks on each other. It was after one such clash of power that both of them were spread on the ground trying to catch their breaths while around them a crater had formed.

"That was so COOL!" Naruto said as soon as his breathing was regular again.

Sasuke chuckled weakly. He kept staring at the sky, not bothering to lift his head as his body was still aching. Inwardly he agreed with the blond.

"Wasn't that the best attack you have ever seen?" Naruto asked.

"How did you learn fire spells?"

"That one is basically wind based so I had little trouble. Fire is not really my element though the furball… Yeah, it was a challenge."

"Hm, it was okay."

"No! you have to admit it was cool."

"I'm an Uchiha. We have all the 'cool' fire techniques."

Naruto pouted. "Fine! Admit it was the best for a non-Uchiha!" he ordered.

"You Naruto are the… Third best."

"What!"

"Who's second?"

"Someone else. You don't know them, never even met them and probably never will," Sasuke commented.

Naruto pouted. "Come on now, tell me!"

"That person is from Kagome's home country," Sasuke finally admitted after a couple of minutes of having Naruto pester him.

"Hey, Sasuke… That place, is it that far away?" the blond asked then. "It sounds like it."

"Hm, I guess you could say that."

"What is that place?"

"The Western Lands."

"Western to what?" Naruto asked.

"Western to the Eastern lands," Sasuke replied, making Naruto pout.

"Don't make fun of me you bastard!"

"I am not. Those Lands consist of four separate kingdoms one could say. Each has a separate lord, armies, subjects, territory."

"Wow, so Western Lands, huh? How does one get there?"

"It's too far away. That area is not even on most official maps," Sasuke mused. "But if you want to get technical, it's after Sound, and believe me one has to cross Sound to get there, and after Kumo."

"That's pretty far. Was it a nice place? The town the people?"

Sasuke did not reply. Immediately, the memory of that town bringing a smile to his face. "I would not mind returning to that place."

"Better than Konoha?" Naruto demanded.

"To me? It was, yes. The Western Lands were; are home."

* * *

**End of chapter**


	21. Not quite friends yet not enemies

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:**The characters do not belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 21**

* * *

The mission Sasuke had that week in the Land of Lightning was not among the most interesting ones the Uchiha had ever been to. The scenery was as boring as the mission and it would continue that way until Sasuke returned to the Land of fire. But then a day away from the borders he came across the very last person he ever expected to see. Demon rarely wandered away from the four Demon Lands. Kouga, the wolf demon and wolf Prince of the East, decked in furs and with a fragile looking blade hanging from his waist stood in front of him.

"Well, well, well," the demon smirked, baring his fangs in a dangerous grin.

Sasuke held his ground. He knew that the wolf demon did not like him, well, alright, he hated him, and the feeling was more than mutual. Sasuke's hand itched to reach for his kunai but he stifled the impulse and assumed what he considered a neutral face; there was no fun angering the beast.

"Uchiha," Kouga spat the name, sneering at Sasuke.

"Wolf," the ninja replied.

"It has been a while since I last saw you in the Western Palace. Three months? More?"

"The wedding," Sasuke replied. "That was the last time we met."

The wolf demon continued sneering. "Well, still. You're a long way from the Western Lands."

"Didn't you hear? Kagome and I decided to visit my home country, the Land of Fire and Konoha in particular."

"No I did not know. And seeing you alive the other mortals did not kill you off, pity."

Sasuke fought the urge to grind his teeth. Whenever he was around this mutt he just felt like attacking him.

"Where's Kagome now? How is she?"

There, the only question Sasuke had dreaded and the only question he would not lie about, not even to Kouga, even if telling the bitter truth made Sasuke look bad.

"She's in my family house, back in Konoha. I'm only away because I am on a mission," Sasuke answered. "Kouga…"

The wolf demon blinked.

"Something happened that you should know about and I need you to relay this information to Sesshomaru, it is really important."

"Get on with it whelp," Kouga growled. "And may heavens and hell both help you if anything happened to Kagome because after the Ice lord is done with you my pack will tear you to shreds."

"Is that threat viable to all?" Sasuke demanded. "Because Orochimaru's men tracked us down after we left the Western Lands. We lost them in Sound but they ambushed us on the borders to Fire Country and they nearly killed us. We were both lucky to escape alive."

Kouga stood in attention. "You were attacked? Is the miko well?"

"She survived," Sasuke conceded.

"That sounds…"

"I know. She's better now, a lot actually. There will be scars but she lived. However, there was a baby."

Kouga sucked in a breath. He knew immediately what happened. "My condolences," he told Sasuke.

The Uchiha nodded gravely. There was nothing more to be said on that.

"Is your mission over?" Kouga asked then.

Sasuke blinked in surprise and a bit of suspicion. "Why?"

"Because I'm coming with you to your home country. I need to see Kagome with my own two eyes."

"That's difficult to happen."

"Well, tough Uchiha. Either I come with you, nice and easy, confirm the girl is alive and well on my own, or you can take this up with Sesshomaru, because he will be coming after you, one way or another and you know I will tell him either way. I'm not risking my head for you."

The threat blatantly posed in Kouga's words made Sasuke cringe, but the ninja realized that there was no way out. He nodded and conceded defeat.

"Try looking as human as possible," was the only thing the Uchiha told Kouga before the two males set off towards Konoha.

* * *

**End of chapter**

**A/N:** I bet you were not expecting that! ^_^


	22. Dinner

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader**: pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:**The characters do not belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 22 **

* * *

Kagome was humming while stirring the contents of the pot one last time. The rice was ready and Sasuke was out back with Kouga, grilling the meat the two humans would consume; Kouga had always preferred his meat rare. She still had no idea how the wolf demon managed to get past the guards at the entrance of the village (she suspected the wolf demon knew a magic trick or two after being around for so long) but she was glad about this. After leaving the Western Lands behind she had missed her family. Kouga was part of her extended family and the home sickness that had been tormenting her for a while now. She had no way of contacting her people and asking Sasuke to do it for her would bring a ton of trouble for her husband.

The last time she had seen Kouga, before her wedding day that is, had been when the wolf demon had teamed up with Shippo and Risha, the two fox demon siblings that stayed in the castle with their parents.

**_Flashback…_**

_Kagome had worn her favorite kimono for the day, a yellow one with big white lilies on the bottom and the sleeves. Sango had had to put up with her while she waited for the day of the date with the Shinobi to arrive. And the miko knew she would have to pay her back, maybe treat her to some dango._

_She met with Sasuke at the fountain outside the castle's gates, pointedly ignoring the looks the guards and the people around them were giving her. _

_"This is for you," the dark haired youth offered her a simple pink rose with a white ribbon tied to the stem._

_Kagome accepted it with a small blush. "Thank you, Sasuke."_

_"You're welcome," he replied and offered her his arm._

_The miko accepted with a bright smile. "Where to?" she asked._

_"It's your town," Sasuke told her. "The date is on me but you make the plans."_

_"I like the sound of that," Kagome nodded in agreement. _

**_Clue A_**

_They were in the park that housed a Buddhist temple. The park had many paths and groves of trees and ponds with Koi fish. It was a beautiful location and they could talk freely, without being overheard as they tried to get to know each other. There were stands selling refreshments or snacks at certain points and Sasuke was about to treat her to some lemonade when the skies decided to ruin it for them. Small drops of water appeared suddenly and turned into a vicious downpour._

_Sasuke pulled her close and opened his mouth to say something but the thunder drowned the words, much to his frustration._

_Kagome should have felt disappointed that such a good day was ruined by weather's whims, but it was so funny. It was just her luck that all her plans were ruined; she had hoped to go on a boat ride with Sasuke after their work. It was an impulse even she could not explain when she turned to the shinobi and tugged him after her._

_"It's raining!" she told him. It was not supposed to rain. None of the elementals in the castle had said it would rain and they had even promised to help her and not ruin the weather for her today._

_"I gathered," he grumbled. Sasuke sounded a bit disappointed at this._

_Kagome nodded mischievously. "Yes!"_

_"Am I missing something? Besides the threat of a cold."_

_"Water puddles!"_

_Sasuke blinked. A memory came to him, unbidden. He saw himself as a toddler, not yet a child, running around the back yard, falling into every puddle and coming out so muddy and wet his mother had had to throw the clothes away. Unknown to him, Kagome recalled a similar memory, from her first days at Sesshomaru's care. The Inu had chased her in the rain in dog form, in the smaller form he had and not the huge beast he could turn into._

_"A contest?" the miko proposed._

_"We are not kids anymore," Sasuke pointed out._

_"Doesn't mean we cannot have fun!" Kagome urged him._

_"How about we do not run around jumping into the puddles and instead we ~~~~~~ around them."_

_Kagome blinked, the thunder having drowned Sasuke's words. "You want to do what?"_

_"Dance. Like the first night we met."_

_Kagome's heart fluttered and she offered her hand to him._

_And they danced. _

**_Clue B_**

_As soon as they left the park they realized they were dry, despite the rain that had previously almost ruined their day. _

_"This is ~~~~~ odd."_

_Kagome gave a nervous smile. "Never mind the quirky weather," she told him. "I'm craving something sweet."_

_"Cake?" Sasuke offered, pointing to a sweet shop that both sold desserts and catered to clients at the spot._

_"You read my mind," the miko told him and pulled him along._

_A bell jingled when they entered and the smells of the sweets tickled their noses. _

_"Oh, this place makes the best cherry tart in the whole city," Kagome gushed._

_"I don't like sweet things much," her date replied._

_"It's not all that sweet, a bit sour even."_

_"Hn."_

_The two sat at table and ordered. But then some commotion at another corner of the store drew attention. Two admittedly beautiful women were gathering a crowd._

_Kagome studied the two. They were eye catching, true, but mostly because they showed so much skin. She turned to Sasuke and half expected to see the guy drooling but she was pleasantly surprised by how uninterested he looked. Seeing her confusion he smirked._

_"I like a little mystery in a woman, I think of it as a present to myself. The more that is seen for everyone the less there is for me to find out," Sasuke told him._

_Kagome giggled. "That sounds both deep and perverted."_

_"Hidden depths and perversions, that's me," Sasuke commented._

_Kagome gave him a brilliant smile._

**_Clue C_**

_They had spent, she had lost count how much time, comparing the funny and the sad and getting to know each other till the night fell and Kagome realized she had to go soon or her brother would send Sango and a squadron of guards after her. _

_"It's late," she told Sasuke._

_"Then I shall escort you home for tonight and perhaps tempt you into joining me for lunch tomorrow?"_

_Kagome smiled. "I'd love to!"_

_They stood and were about to leave when Kiara entered the sweet shop._

_Kagome recognized the vixen as one of the demoness archers and illusionists from Sesshomaru's army._

_"Kiara?"_

_"My lady," the fox demoness greeted. "I hate to bother you, but I need to collect my little trouble makers."_

_Kagome blinked. "Your kits are here?"_

_Kiara stared at the corner, at those two beautiful females and scowled. "I'll have them grounded until they reach their fourth century!"_

_The dots connected for the young miko and she too turned to stare as the two women turned into two fox kits as soon as Kiara had each hand tugging each of their pointy ears._

_"You two are coming with me!" Kiara demanded over their whines and protests._

_"What's going on?" Sasuke asked from Kagome's side._

_"I sense a plot against me here," the miko muttered. _

_Sasuke cocked his head to the right. "Plot?"_

_Kagome expanded her senses and found something she both expected and feared. "That idiot!" she raged._

_"Um, Kagome?" Sasuke asked._

_"That stupid wolf! He's so dead!" the miko stomped out of the store._

_Sasuke was left staring at the girl that had looked so meek and gentle and now was out for blood. He found that he liked her like that, all rage and spitfire. Kagome was a catch indeed._

**_…End flashback_**

"Kagome?" Sasuke came in the kitchen.

"Hm? Sorry, my mind was elsewhere. Are you done with the meat?"

"Yes. Is everything else ready?"

"Of course, we can move to the table," Kagome replied. "You and Kouga can go sit; I'll be with you soon."

Sasuke pecked her lips and left.

* * *

The dinner itself was a strain on Kagome's part. Kouga was in a bad mood as the bracelet he wore on his wrist kept sapping his demonic energy and it made the wolf demon even more irate than usual. Sasuke's snappy comments and sharp barbs were not helping either.

"So, how was the trip to Konoha?" the only woman in the house asked.

"Terrible," Sasuke replied.

"Couldn't have been worse," Kouga muttered soon after.

Kagome winced. Perhaps another topic then.

"How do you like Konoha?" she asked Kouga.

The wolf demon made an odd noise. "Too many humans and not all of them know the words 'soap and water'," Kouga told her. "Nasty savages." He turned to Sasuke, as if expecting the shinobi to defend his fellow humans.

Kagome intervened with a soft kick to Sasuke's shin under the kitchen table, which made the shinobi wisely keep his mouth shut.

"How do you like the food Kouga?"

"Che. It's ok."

"I'm glad. Sake? And I want to hear news from home. How are my brothers? Is Miroku finally able to rein his errant hand? I hope Sango did not kill him yet. Oh! And how is Ayame? Still putting up with you?"

Kouga muttered something under his breath about bossy priestesses but indulged his mortal friend. There was nothing else he could do.

**_Flashback…_**

_Kouga had made up his mind since he had first met Kagome along with his pack, that the girl was too precious and not just anyone would be her mate, an opinion the current lord of the Western Lands had shared with him then and continued to share now that she was in 'dating age'. Sesshomaru never outright told Inuyasha or him to fend Kagome's suitors off, but the half demon and the wolf demon knew how to act. That lasted for a short while as far as Inuyasha was concerned. The Western Lord's half brother had been found out by the young miko and her priestess powers had given the Inuyasha a thorough trashing. Kouga was stealthier and still in the game. He often employed/coerced accomplices into helping him but his mate Ayame had put her paw down about using anyone from the pack. The wolf demoness wanted someone worthy for Kagome and, while she kept her tail out of Kouga's plans, she helped her uncouth mate. This time, Ayame was carrying his pups and Kouga was on his own, hence the idea of using two cute and sneaky fox kits. Shippo and Risha were from the same litter and offspring of Sesshomaru's armory keeper. Kagome knew the kids, often played with them too._

_"So, you know the plan?" Kouga asked the runts._

_The fox demons nodded._

_"Don't worry," Risha smiled at him, her short fangs cute and unthreatening._

_"We are the best!" Shippo boasted._

_Kouga stared down, meeting the two excited faces. He was having doubts but he was also short on time. The human and ninja that was sniffing around the Princess of the Western Lands had to go._

_"Carry on then," Kouga gave the general order. "And may luck be with us. We have three chances. Let's not lose them"_

_"Right!" Risha exclaimed._

_"Go Team Shippo!" the boy fox yelled._

_"Hey! What about me?" Risha pouted._

_"We were Team Risha last time we did something naughty," Shippo told his sibling._

_Risha pouted some more and Kouga cut the argument before it could start or escalate._

_"Kids? The mission."_

_"On it boss!" the fox kits smirked cutely and were off. _

**_Plan A_**

_It involved the abilities of the two fox kits, Shippo's particularly, to create illusions._

_One way to ruin a date that took place outdoors was for the weather to ruin it and thus they decided to create rain._

_Kagome's kimono would be ruined, her hair too, her mood would sour and the date would end, or so Kouga had thought. The kits were doing a victory dance when the illusionary rain soaked everything up and thunder drowned the conversation between the couple. The wolf demon almost did a victory dance of his own, assured of his plan's work. _

_He was suitably gob smacked when the pair burst into laughter and started dancing around, enjoying the rain, each other and paying no mind to anything and anyone else._

_"Weird people." Risha muttered, though she too was looking longingly at the rain puddles and the couple dancing skillfully around them._

_"Never mind," Kouga told his two accomplices. "We move on to the next scheme."_

_"Right!" the two demon kits exclaimed, still pumped with hope and hope._

**_Plan B_**

_Kouga blinked when he saw the couple's next destination._

_"A sweet shop!" Shippo was giddy. "I want chocolate too!"_

_"Not now kid," Kouga told him. "You and your sister have work to do. Since that guy is so cool with rain, we will test his eyes."_

_"I doubt the guy is blind," Risha piped up. "He likes Kagome after all."_

_"Yes well, just do that thing you do," Kouga told them._

_"What if our parents find out?" Shippo inquired._

_"I'll treat you to cake later," the wolf demon sighed._

_Just like that the siblings' doubts vanished and the two perked up. Immediately they changed into two, twin, red headed human women, with ample assets and skimpy outfits and headed into the sweet shop after the pair. Kouga prayed that this would work out. The wolf demon was crossing his fingers in hope but all his two foxy accomplices managed was to earn a lot of attention from every man in the shop but the guy they wanted._

**_Plan C_**

_It was not meant to be. _

_Kagome and her human suitor spent three hours talking to each other and eating dessert and when they finally stood to leave all hell broke loose._

_The resulting beating he got from Kagome had had his mate siding with the miko and Inuyasha, that mutt, had laughed for hours._

**_…End flashback_**

Yes, Kouga was over with trying to break these two up. But it did not mean that he had to like the human mongrel or actually and actively get along with him.

But he could be civil for Kagome's shake and in small doses. Thankfully he would be leaving soon.

* * *

**End of chapter**

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, more flashbacks! ^_^

Yes, Shippo has siblings, his parents are alive in this story, he's staying with them and they are all under Sesshomaru's rule.

Some of you made comments in previous chapter reviews about Kouga having feelings for Kagome. In this fic he is not hung up on her, but happily mated to Ayame.

And as you probably realized, Kouga entered Konoha without trouble.


	23. Realizations

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader**: pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:**The characters do not belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 23 **

* * *

The streets of Konoha's main shopping street were busy and the noise loud and lively. Sakura was walking to the grocery store for an errand for her mother when she came across her most favorite person and the one woman she loathed and envied in Konoha but found so damn nice she felt guilty about it. Uchiha Sasuke along with his wife were taking a stroll down the market. The couple were dressed in dark colors, Sasuke favoring a garb not unlike those of samurais and Kagome dressed in a fine kimono with patterns of pink and white sakura blossoms cheering the dark blue fabric. For a moment Sakura felt her envy return, both at how beautiful the woman looked and how well she dressed, something Sakura could not often do due to her position as Shinobi and a Medic.

The husband and wife pair strolled down the street, checking out the merchandise of various shops. Sakura followed discretely and was quite surprised by how accommodating Sasuke was. He stopped at every shop Kagome asked, even those with feminine products and clothes. His face was the definition of patience but the smirk that quirked his lips every now and then was telling.

"They look so happy," Sakura muttered to herself.

It made her cringe, the realization of this. Well, that and her last run in with the last male Uchiha in Konoha.

Sasuke had visited her at the hospital a few days ago and his face was emotionless as he informed her that she was not to actively seek out his wife and meet her ever again unless Kagome sought her out first or the Hokage ordered her. The way he said that and the whole 'Keep away from her' vibe had hurt Sakura. The pink haired kunoichi had protested and told him she could never hurt a civilian and that she just wanted a chance to win his heart. To that Sasuke had replied that the contest had ended long ago and she had better stopped trying.

"I don't like you," Sasuke had clearly told her. "Don't make me resent you."

That had really gotten to Sakura who had stay listless and quiet long after Sasuke had left her office at the hospital. He had said a few more things, vague threats for the chance she ever acted out against Kagome or anything like that and he had finished by telling her that he had said similar things to Ino as well. When he walked out he had not looked back. After that Sakura had shed tears, seen Ino and talked to the blonde girl and then thought some more.

"Look Sasuke!"

Kagome's voice snapped Sakura out of her thoughts. The medic nin saw Kagome pulling up a very nice set of hairpins and showing them to her husband, speaking animatedly and enthusiastically about them. The dark haired ninja at her side listened to every word she said before buying them for her and earning a hug and a quick kiss on the lips for his trouble.

Sakura sighed. Unrequited love hurt and so did giving up.

"Sakura?"

The pink haired ninja turned and saw Ino, with an armful of flowers, looking worriedly at her.

"Something wrong?" Ino asked her.

Sakura sent a last glance at Sasuke and Kagome, she turned back to Ino and shook her head.

"Nothing. Never mind me."

Ino caught sight of the happy couple and gently steered Sakura away from the road and to her family's flower shop.

* * *

**End of chapter**

**A/N:** Sakura is getting it people. One of you asked for a confrontation between Sasuke's fangirls and Kagome. I do not think it is going to happen. The girls might have gotten away from it while the Uchiha was young but now that he's grown up, powerful and basically had no trouble betraying Konoha on a whim and becoming a dangerous missing nin? Nope, they would never mess with a guy like that, no matter how 'in love' they are.


	24. Disturbing news

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader**: pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:**The characters do not belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 24 **

* * *

There was a finished jug of sake on the floor next to the Godaime's desk and a second one currently half empty in the busty blonde's hands. The expression on her face was one of a troubled and stressed person. There was not a piece of paper work in sight. All the missions that week had been successful and her shinobi were all in good condition.

"Is this certain?" she demanded of her former team mate.

Jiraya was seated across from her, a grave expression on his face. A sake jug was right next to him, empty. He nodded at her query before elaborating.

"It has been confirmed. The Akatsuki have their hands on a demon."

Tsunade swallowed.

"That is so… Those guys… Shit!" She took a swig from her drink and stared at Jiraya. "Which one? Which of the Tailed Beasts they got their hands on?"

Jiraya gave her a level stare. "That's the problem. The one they have is not one of the Nine Tailed Beasts."

There was a very long pause.

"I need to get drunk but I have a feeling I better be sober for this," Tsunade groaned. "Elaborate Jiraya."

"What's to elaborate? They have a real demon hostage. None of the demon hosts have been missing and well, I trust my informers."

Tsunade was pale. "Real demons? The last thing we needed was another demon loose. They're up to ten now."

Jiraya nodded gravely.

"Stay put," his old teammate told him.

Roughly half an hour later she managed to gather the best of her Jounin and Chunin together. Naruto was there, along with Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sai, Kakashi, Shino, Neji, Lee, TenTen and Gai were all in her office, ready to set off at a moment's notice. Seeing their Godaime so worried, even Naruto swallowed whatever remark he wanted to make. Seeing that Jiraya was also present, and knowing how extensive was the man's spy networked they correctly guessed that it was something big.

When their Godaime talked, they all listened.

"It has been found that Akatsuki have acquired a demon and are holding it hostage in one of their bases," Tsunade told them.

"Which one?" Shikamaru inquired.

"It's not Gaara, is it?" Naruto worriedly asked.

"It is not any of the hosts holding the Tailed Beasts," Jiraya spoke up.

"Wha-?" Naruto blinked.

"Another demon?" Kakashi asked, his little orange book hidden away.

Lee, Gai and Shikamaru drew sharp breaths in the background. Naruto looked worried. Sai and Neji were stoically watching the scene and TenTen had paled a bit.

Sasuke swallowed every response he wanted to make and his mind was frantically trying to find a solution. If the demons from Kagome's home land were found… he would rather not really go there.

"That is your mission," Tsunade told them. "You have half an hour to get going. Jiraya is coming with you."

* * *

Sasuke was in a race against time as he ran from rooftop to rooftop all the way to the Uchiha clan compound. He surprised Kagome when he jumped down in front of the startled woman without warning. Almost immediately her arms had risen, her miko powers flaring until she realized who he was and relaxed.

"Sasuke!" she exclaimed, clutching her hands above her heart. She looked worried and a tad guilty that she had almost zapped him.

"Kagome," he nodded at her. "I'm leaving on a mission," he told her. "I just had to tell you as I think this concerns you as well."

The miko blinked. "Me?"

Sasuke nodded. "Akatsuki are holding a demon hostage. And it's not one of the Tailed Beasts."

To her credit, Kagome caught on fast. "Some of my brother's people then?"

"Most probably," Sasuke told her. "We are scouting for information and we'll see how we will act according to what we find."

"Stay safe," Kagome whispered.

"I will."

"Sasuke, I mean it, a caged demon is far more dangerous than a simple wild animal."

Sasuke gave her a deep kiss and took off.

* * *

**End of chapter**


	25. Interlude: The guessing game

**A/N:** Yep, another **flashback** in this chapter. The reason there are so many of them instead of me just doing one big flash back explaining what happened when Sasuke and Kagome first met is because I make the story as I go along and ideas keep coming, changing or evolving, and I honestly prefer it this way. ( : p )

Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

**Author:**enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader****: **pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:**The characters do not belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 25 **

* * *

The first time Sasuke noticed the oddness of the inhabitants of this land he paid little attention to it. He had seen blue skinned people before, Akatsuki's Kisame the most glaring example. The second instance when he came across an odd person, that girl had bat wings, pale white hair and red eyes. She had also worn a cute dress and played tag with a kid with a fluffy, raccoon like tail. Still, Sasuke decided to ignore it. Perhaps animal appendages were the newest fashion with civilian kids?

It was during his fourth week in theWesternLandsand the second week he was officially pursuing Kagome that he noticed more weird things. One of these was the fact that the miko's carried actual bows and swords; Sasuke had never heard of armed holy women. When he had mentioned this to Kagome, the girl had shaken her head and pointed to the sword that hung from her hip.

"Yes, I've seen the sword," the ninja told her. "What about it?"

"I'm a miko too," Kagome replied.

"You are?"

"Yes!" Kagome chirped. "And a very good one."

"Aren't you supposed to be all holy and peaceful?"

"We are, mostly but fighting is also part of our duties. It really depends on the miko though. Some take oaths of non-aggression and pacifism, those are mostly healers or teachers, some even run the orphanages," Kagome explained to Sasuke.

"There are many of them, monks too," the ninja told her of another observation he had made. His team mates had reported many temples in the surrounding area and each of them had at least twenty or more human priests and priestesses.

"Well, of course we are many!" Kagome replied.

"Why though?"

"Have you noticed it yet?"

"Noticed what?" Sasuke asked her.

The girl smiled and stayed quiet.

He was nearing the second month when he realized that perhaps the population of the Western Lands was not simply odd for humans but perhaps not human at all. The cases of animals talking he had chalked up to Summon Animals. The cases of people with whiskers were hardly odd (Sasuke's best friend before deserting Konoha had been Naruto and the Inozuka's were so doglike it was easy to think of them wild and not quite human). And the ears? It could easily be genjutsu and a trend like the tails. But never before had Sasuke encounter a wolf turning into a human or a human turning into a giant dog. But apparently in this place it was possible. The first time Sasuke saw the lord of these lands, Sesshomaru; change into a giant dog, tall enough to rival the mountain that stood over Konoha, the ninja had felt fear seep far enough inside of him to make even his bones feel raw. He had wondered then if that was how the shinobi that went up against the Nine Tailed Fox felt. This beast only had one tail but the sheer power that followed it was enough to send him to his knees.

That had happened in the stadium of the town, where hundreds were gathered. The crowd went wild at the sight of the huge beast, yelling their lord's name with awe and adoration. Sasuke had then turned to Kagome. His horrified expression made her giggle.

Later, after she had led him away from the stadium and to a quiet flower field where his knees finally gave up on him Kagome addressed him.

"Have you figured it out yet?" she asked him with that sweet voice of hers.

"Demons," Sasuke croaked. "This country is inhabited by demons."

"Exactly! Well, not completely demons though. Sure, there are thousands upon thousands of them, so many kinds too, but there are many humans as well, half demons too, priests and priestesses and normal animals and trees."

Sasuke blinked several times, his mind swirling with information. "Wait! Trees can be demons? And how many demons are there? And half demon? You either are a demon or not! And why are monks and miko separated from humans?"

Kagome squeezed his knee gently. Her enjoyment of his shock ebbing away as she started explain to this stranger that had wormed his way into her heart about the country she was raised in.

"Yes, Tree demons exist, though they are rare and few survive any more. There are four different nations that demons occupy completely and their population is flourishing. Bat demons, cat demons, dog, wolf, panther, spider, turtle, fox, raccoon, bird, water demons, you name it and it exists. We have insect demons to, those are feral though and completely gross if you ask me. Half demons are not uncommon either. They usually come into existence from the union of demons that are capable of taking humanoid forms that form relations with humans. Quarter demons are their descendants. Monks and Miko's are people with holy powers. Where demons have their demonic youki, we have holy energy that counters it. As long as demons exist, holy powers exist in all forms, balance if you like. Normal humans are what you ninja consider civilians. And demon slayers are what we think as the equivalent of ninja. Are you following this?"

Sasuke blinked once and gave a short nod.

"Great! That concludes 'Introduction to theDemonLands, Part 1, the short version.' Stick around little ninja and you'll learn about my world."

Sasuke's shock slowly started to fade and more questions formed in his mind. "So, Lord Sesshomaru is…"

"A full blooded dog demon?" Kagome offered. "Yes."

"And Sango…"

"A demon Slayer."

"Miroku a monk?"

"Yes that is correct."

"Kaede is a miko then."

"Hm yes, humans are easier to figure out. Try something more challenging. You remember Kouga?"

Sasuke's face darkened. Of course he remembered that nuisance. "Too well. He's what, some kind of furred animal then? A skunk perhaps?"

Kagome giggled. "Oh you! Close on the front that it has four legs. Now try a bit, hm?"

The ninja considered this. "Some sort of canine? Not a dog, more feral… Perhaps… A wolf?"

"Excellent! Shippo and his sister?"

"Foxes," Sasuke said in a tone that brooked no argument. Nothing was as annoying as a fox kit and as cute as one too.

That reply earned another smile from Kagome. "You are improving but Shippo was an easy example. Hm, let me think… Oh! I know! Inuyasha!"

"Dog demon?"

"N-O!" Kagome crowed in delight.

Sasuke seemed lost. "But didn't you say that he's Sesshomaru's younger brother… okay, half brother."

"Yes."

The ninja frowned was he missing something? The annoying prat certainly was demon like enough. And the dog behavior was there, not arguing that! But why was Kagome denying that. Wait! Slowly Sasuke's thought process reached the result Kagome had been hoping for.

"He's not a real demon then? A hybrid?"

"The technical term," Kagome lectured, "Is hanyou or half demon."

"So, Inuyasha really is a mutt," Sasuke mused, chuckling even as Kagome spluttered and swatted his arm.

"Don't be mean!" she told him.

Sasuke just smirked. "Give me something more challenging."

"Okay, how about…"

* * *

**End of chapter**


	26. The Lair

**Author:**enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader****: **pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:**The characters do not belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 26 **

* * *

The closer they got to the Akatsuki hideout the tenser the Konoha shinobi became. Sasuke in particular. While he still hated his brother for killing off their entire clan, he had seen Itachi once since his marriage to Kagome. Nothing big or bloody, just a short meeting, informing Itachi that there was a new Uchiha, not by blood, and that children might follow. Itachi had bowed his head shortly to Kagome. He had uttered a 'Welcome sister in law' and then vanished. Sasuke somehow knew that his brother would never hurt Kagome. That did not apply to him.

The rest of the team kept looking at him to see if he would go berserk like he used to when he was still a kid, but Sasuke had long since learned his lessons.

"Cave in sight," Naruto whispered from his side.

Sasuke nodded to show he understood.

There were no guards at the gates, no one patrolling the perimeter. The Konoha shinobi entered further in. that was when the bodies started turning up.

"I got one here," Shikamaru informed them. "From the hand I'd wager it's Kisame."

"I found the head," Kakashi said from further down the corridor.

Sasuke dodged a separate limb and for some reason he was ridiculously happy to notice that it was not his brothers.

"I found Hidan's upper body!" came from Anko.

"Who could do such a thing?" Naruto muttered, looking a bit grim.

Sasuke wisely kept his mouth shut.

"I hear noise," Kakashi informed them. "Be ready." He got several nods as a reply.

The team walked deeper into the hideout, meeting more destruction as they went. Lower and upper Akatsuki members were all over the place. And the noise kept increasing. It was like howling, but much more primal and louder than anything they had heard before.

"Whatever it is," Naruto whispered. "It's angry. Very angry."

The others took his words to heart.

Kakashi motioned to two shinobi to stay back. Sasuke was among those to walk forward.

The corridor got wider, leading to a cavern like room. And they stopped short.

"What the…" Shikamaru muttered.

"…hell?" Naruto finished for him.

Sasuke swallowed hard. There were more bodies here. Deidara, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Konan were all dead. And among the bodies only three living beings, two of them holding an injured figure up. The Shinobi from Konoha could only stare. Two children were in the middle of the room, two children Sasuke knew. Hakudoshi and Kanna. A shiver ran down Sasuke's spine. Then he recognized the captured figure. He knew her. He had seen her around the Western Palace, around Kagome. They had shared meals together. Somehow, seeing Kagura all beaten up and bloody gave Sasuke a very bad feeling.

"They're kids," Naruto muttered. His words carried. The two mini demons, plus the one that was semi-lucid, looked up.

"Now," Hakudoshi smirked, showing his slightly pointed teeth, his spear strapped behind his back and still dripping blood. "That was not nice Demon Vessel."

The humans sucked in their breaths from shock.

The demon child smirked. "I can smell it in you, the soul and energy of my brethren."

"You are a demon," Naruto half stated half asked.

"Well, isn't that obvious?" the male child replied again. "Well, we would love to stay and chat, but frankly, you reek."

Anko bristled a bit at the comment.

On the other hand, Sasuke tried not to snort. Of course humans smelled bad to demons, especially humans that had spent days on the road, running.

"Hakudoshi, play nice," a deeper voice came from above them.

Sasuke nearly lost his grip on his kunai. He did not want to believe it but He had actually come for one of his own. Naraku, Sesshomaru's right hand man, a spider demon that had devoured thousands of others, the same demon that could create detachments of his self and have them under his control, his own personal army.

Naraku appeared fully before them, dressed like royalty, his long black hair flowing down his back. He looked so human that he could have fooled even Sasuke, but the Uchiha had seen his true, demonic appearance. Naraku had not caused the carnage, his little minions had. The spider demon was merely amused at them. And as those ancient eyes turned on him and lingered, Sasuke actually did shiver.

"Hm, a familiar face. Long time no see, little mortal," Naraku looked gleeful. A dark smirk appeared on his face. "Give my regards to my cousin. Tell her she'll hear from us soon."

Sasuke did not respond, he would not give his position away and the demon had thankfully not mentioned any names.

"So long, humans," Naraku told the group. And then, using speed any shinobi would envy, he vanished. The demon children, not sparing them a look, vanished too.

The shinobi stood still for a bit.

"That was more than one demon," Shikamaru spoke first.

"Four demons," Gai muttered.

"Three more than the last time," Anko muttered.

"And probably more from whatever place those four came from," Kakashi added.

"Troublesome," Naruto sighed, stealing the Nara's favorite phrase.

"Let's not linger," Kakashi ordered. "We have clues to collect and a report to make."

* * *

**End of chapter**

**A/N:** The demons made quite an exit, right? ^_^


	27. Interlude: Memories part 1

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader****: **pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:**The characters do not belong to me. I only use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

**Chapter 27 **

* * *

Outside the tall doors two children were huddled together. The girl, Hanna or Kanna, Sasuke could not be bothered to remember, was holding a mirror with sparks dancing across the surface. The boy, one the shinobi had seen in the barracks, was looking into the mirror and whispering something to the unresponsive girl. When he stepped close, both children looked at him and Sasuke tried not to fidget when two sets of pupil less eyes were pinned on him.

"Greeting mortal," the girl muttered.

The boy scoffed. "I still don't see what Kagome finds in you," the male demon told Sasuke. "You are good looking for a human, but you amount to nothing next to a demon."

"Hakudoshi, Kanna."

The children stood and bowed to the man that just exited the library.

Once again Sasuke fought the urge to pull his blade out. Naraku, the tall, dark demon that served Kagome's brother kept giving him the creeps. Whether it was his voice or the glint of malice in his eyes he was undecided.

"We have work to do," Naraku told the two child like demons.

"Yes master," Kanna tonelessly agreed.

Hakudoshi sighed and pouted but he still followed the bigger demon.

"You," Naraku addressed Sasuke. "Wait till the mutt leaves the office."

Sasuke nodded shortly to show he understood.

"And if you're here to ask about what I think you are," Naraku added. "It doesn't matter what Sesshomaru says. Hurt her and they'll never find your body. I am good at not leaving a trail."

His eyes glinted red for a moment before he gave Sasuke a polite head bow and sauntered away.

After that the office doors banged open and Inuyasha stormed out. Not having time to be concerned about Naraku's threat, Sasuke walked right in to face Kagome's eldest brother.

* * *

**Author's Note! (For the office think Disney's Beauty and the Beast the Library scene)**

The inside of Sesshomaru's office was more like an entire library. Scrolls and parchments, books upon books were everywhere in the walls. It was a huge space, comfortable enough to house Sesshomaru's demon form should the Inu demon wish so. On the walls, whenever there was an opening without books, a kind of weapon was encased. There was only one big portrait in the room and it was of Sesshomaru's family, his father, mother, Inuyasha's mother and the half demon himself, and Kagome. In the middle of the room there was a huge flat desk, with quills and parchments on it and a very irate Demon Lord seated behind it.

"You are here, good," the Inu's voice rumbled. "My sister tells me that you wish to mate her, wed her as the humans say."

"I do," Sasuke said with conviction. He tried to keep his voice steady and his arrogance to a minimum. He would not screw this up. This Sesshomaru did not seem like someone who would give him the time of day much less a second chance with Kagome. Sasuke was determined to do this right. "I love her and I want to make her happy."

"She's already happy with her family and friends. And she has many suitors, much more suited to her station and lifestyle than you. Should she mate a demon she will be around for centuries to come," Sesshomaru commented. "With you, she is dooming herself in a mortal life with all that comes with It." amber eyes narrowed. "With you her future is limited."

Sasuke tried not to wince. The demon spoke the truth after all. What had he to offer a girl like Kagome? Sure, he was one of the last Uchiha. Sure, in Konoha he had money, station, land. But he had given that all up when he decided to join Orochimaru. Still, he met that deadly gaze head on.

"I just wish your permission to wed her. If she chooses not to accept I won't pressure her. It's really up to Kagome, not me."

Sesshomaru's lips curled a bit. "Not yet mated and she has you whipped. Hurt Kagome and even your ancestors will feel your pain mongrel."

Sasuke blinked. "Excuse me?" That was a threat if he ever heard one.

"You have permission," Sesshomaru told Sasuke. "I hope you know what you are getting yourself into."

"I… Thank you?" Sasuke was at a loss. It could not be that easy, right?

"Good. Send that mutt back in," Sesshomaru told Sasuke. "I'm not done with him. And await a summons to dine. You need to meet the rest of the family. Forewarned is forearmed after all and you will need all the help possible."

Sasuke blinked again. The Dog Demon was weird.

* * *

Inuyasha was waiting for him when he left Sesshomaru's office. The half demon looked rather impatient standing in the middle. Kagome had warned him about the half breed's temper.

"Che! About time you came out."

Sasuke stopped short. "I have a feeling I know why you wanted to talk to me."

"Just so you know, you bastard. Kagome's like a sister to me. Make her cry and your dead; got it?"

Sasuke blinked and Inuyasha huffed again and stomped off.

The ninja almost smiled. It certainly was not one of the most creative death threats, or the most effective. So far Naraku and Sesshomaru were the ones that made him actually shiver and it was mostly because the males were extremely dangerous. Still, Sasuke would comply, mostly because he wanted Kagome happy and he was willing to do anything for her, never mind overprotective family and friends.

* * *

**End of chapter**

**A/N:** Yes, Sasuke tried to do right by Kagome and gathered a collection of death threats. ^_^

Just to clear up something, Naraku won't be a bad guy in this story. He will have his usual creepy self but he will be loyal to the Western Lands.

0O0


	28. One demon here, two demons there…

**Author:**** enchanted nightingale**

**Beta Reader****: pussycatadamah**

**Disclaimer:**** The characters do not belong to me. I only use them in my plot for fun.**

* * *

**Chapter 28 **

* * *

Tsunade was uneasy and she hated it. The reports her Shinobi had given after their return from the Akatsuki hide out had so many holes and left many things open for speculation. Four demons were roaming the elemental countries, not one as previously thought. To the Godaime, it was four demons too many. And if the subtle hints the fourth one gave in, the male one with the long dark hair, then there were many more demons from whatever hell they crawled out from.

"Old Hag!" Naruto burst into the office, making the Godaime's headache worse.

"Not so loud brat!" she yelled back.

"Still drunk?" the blond shinobi asked.

"Are you honestly expecting an answer?" Tsunade returned.

Naruto scoffed. "I was training you know. I do not have time…"

"Yes, yes, you can go back to your training after I get an answer out of your little prisoner."

The demon container blinked. "You want to talk to the Kyuubi?"

Tsunade gave a terse nod. "Not me though. I want you to ask the Nine Tailed Fox about those other demons. Anything counts brat."

"Right now?" Naruto asked.

"It is vital Naruto!"

"I know, it's not pleasant you know," the youth sighed and fell on a chair. "Wait for me."

Tsunade waved him off. For the next thirty minutes there was quiet in the office as Naruto questioned the demon he was hosting and Tsunade tried to finish some of her paperwork and not simply start tapping her hand on her desk impatiently. When she finally noticed Naruto's blue eyes clearing she straightened in her chair.

"So?" she asked.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head a bit. He looked puzzled.

"I did not get much information," he warned the Godaime.

She just motioned him to start talking.

"Well, from what the fox told me, those demons that looked like humans save for them actually saying they were demons, well, they were right. Turns out, the Tailed Beasts are not the only demons around."

"We gathered that," Tsunade almost growled.

"I'm getting there," Naruto told her. "Kyuubi says that there are four demon countries."

"Back up," Tsunade was now almost standing. "Four demon countries?"

Naruto nodded. "Each ruled by a demon family, with their own subjects and laws and everything."

"Four demon nations," Tsunade muttered, her mind had started processing all the information.

"Yup, but not like our country either. The fox says that those places are not inhabited by demons alone. There are plenty of humans too."

"Human? Living with demons? Peacefully?" the Godaime was flabbergasted by the mere idea that the creatures that almost laid to ruin several elemental nations could actually co-exist with humans.

"Hey! I was surprised too," Naruto told her. "He also said that there are more kinds of demons than the kinds of the Tailed Beasts. More powerful too. That creepy guy back at the cave he was almost at Taiyukai level; that means …" he trailed off as if listening to someone and then he nodded. "Similar to Kage level shinobi," Naruto finished.

Tsunade sucked in a deep breath. This was bad. "Anything else?"

"Yes, he was some kind of insect demon, Kyuubi reckons. The girl, Kanna, was mid level. The boy, Hakudoshi, he was probably like a jounin, high chunin the very least. The injured one was an elemental demon," Naruto continued. "And he says that they all had a crescent moon on their clothes. That means they belong to one of the demon nations. Kyuubi told me that in the old days, like before Konoha was built, that place was ruled by Inu Taisho, the dog demon general. That sounds bad, right?"

The Godaime sighed. "It does," she admitted.

Naruto was starting to squirm. "Can I go now or do you need me?"

"No, you can go," Tsunade told him. She would need to call the Clan heads to discuss the newest information.

* * *

**End of chapter**


	29. Interlude: Memories part 2

**Author:**enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader****: **pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:**The characters do not belong to me. I only use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

**Chapter 29 **

* * *

Dinner parties had never been a part of shinobi life style, though large clans held feasts and Sasuke had not attended many before his clan's massacre and none after it. There was also nothing Sasuke could think up to avoid this one though. Not if he wanted to keep his fiancé happy.

A sudden smile appeared on Sasuke's face at the mere mention of the word 'fiancé' and the memory of the bubbly, gentle, kind and happy girl that was Higurashi Kagome, the woman who had stolen his mind and sanity. The only girl to ever excite him enough, intrigue him enough and hold his interest long enough for emotions to form. She was one he knew was worthy of him but had him worrying whether he was enough for her. That was the reason he had proposed, well that and the fluttering he felt in his heart and stomach whenever he laid eyes upon her, thought of her, heard her name and saw numerous other references that just pushed her into his mind. That she had given him a positive response had been beyond his wildest dreams. That he now had to meet her family was one big nightmare.

"You'll do fine," Kagome told him. She was her ever wonderful and gentle self.

"Hn."

"Hey!"

A hard swat had Sasuke rethinking the 'gentle' part.

"No one word answers," Kagome threatened. "Now, straighten your back, swallow your fear and well, welcome your doom."

"You are supposed to cheer me up," Sasuke reminded her.

"I am! I know for a fact you are going to walk out of this alive, I made Sesshomaru swear this to me."

"Thank you," Sasuke dryly told her.

"You're welcome!" Kagome smiled. She dropped the 'super cheery' face soon after and squeezed his hand gently. "You make me happy. They know that. It won't be painless but they will behave." Her miko energy crackled under her skin.

Sasuke smiled. "My gallant savior."

"Bat your eyelashes at me and the engagement is off, after I exorcize you that is."

Sasuke chuckled.

The two youths came to a halt before the large doors of the Western Palace's inner ring. Behind those doors were both his doom and his chance at a new life, one with a new family, love and acceptance. He gave one last glance towards Kagome and then he knocked on the door.

**oOo**

The dining room was the epitome of luxury. The room was long and the ceilings too tall to be manmade. The walls held pictures of battles and people, all distinctively demon like and dressed richly. Most of them had white hair and stripes across their faces.

They had been greeted by Inuyasha, and the hanyu had not been courteous at all, something Kagome quickly rectified with a few well meaning threats the meaning of which was lost on Sasuke. Still, Sasuke appreciated her defending him. After that Inuyasha told them that Sesshomaru got tangled up in some mess at the barracks and he would be with them shortly and that Naraku was on his way from their eastern borders. Then he left too, to fetch the runts, as he said.

"My siblings' family," Kagome explained to Sasuke, seeing him observe the figures in the pictures. "That one, behind the head of the table is Inutaisho, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father. He practically founded the Western Lands as an independent country. Currently he's vacationing. And when I say currently I mean the last two centuries. I only saw him once when I reached thirteen. He's such a pervert," the miko sighed, shaking her head. "Inuyasha is more like him, personality wise and appearance wise. Sesshomaru though matches him in strength. And he looks like his mother. Lady Kira is amazing, like a goddess really. Pity she hates mortals."

Sasuke eyed her. "And yet you live in the palace."

"She thinks I'm a disgraceful mongrel that ought to be put down," Kagome told him. "Or at least she thought so before I nearly purified her. Now she respectfully ignores me."

The shinobi smirked. "You scared her off."

Kagome smiled and showed him the rest of the pictures.

Slowly, more people came to join them. Inuyasha returned with two kids in tow.

"Kanna! Hakudoshi!" the miko delighted in seeing them. Each demon got a hug from her and a cuddle. Sasuke saw that the girl looked in wonder with the contact while the boy actually leered at Kagome. The woman saw it and cuffed him gently on the head, talking to him about manners like an elder sister would.

Inuyasha had sauntered closer to Sasuke.

"The girl's a void demon," he told the Uchiha.

"Ah! I wondered. She looks quite human," Sasuke admitted. "So, void demon…?"

"She has a mirror she can suck souls in, sometimes people too. And it can show pictures of people a good distance away," Inuyasha told him. "It's a bit creepy, but then again so is that bastard Naraku and he found her. The boy, Hakudoshi, he's like her. He has a similar ability to suck souls but he needs no mirror. He's quite good with a spear too."

Sasuke nodded.

"And here comes the creep," Inuyasha muttered.

Sasuke looked up and sure enough, Naraku had joined them. He had immediately sauntered over to Kagome and drew the girl in a hug. Kagome all but cooed at seeing the man. His face was usually dark and dangerous, but now a small smile, a twitch of his lips really, was on the spider demon's face.

"…And this is Uchiha Sasuke," Kagome paused in her chatter enough to lead Naraku over to where he was standing next to Inuyasha.

Naraku smirked at the Uchiha. "We met, however briefly. Nice to see you Uchiha." His smile befitted a shark and Sasuke held his ground. Pleasantries were exchanged.

"… And I asked Kagura to come," Kagome added. "Ayame and Koga will come a bit later, inner pack issues. Miroku is visiting a temple and Sango went to an expedition to Mt. Hakurei, some trouble with otter demons."

Naraku scoffed. "How unfortunate. I think your brother invited Mira and his mate over."

"That guy is coming?" Inuyasha growled.

"Just because he set you on fire…" Naraku looked gleeful at the memory.

"Mira is a fire spirit with human form. His mate, Seira, is an Inu demon and Sesshomaru's cousin on his mother' side," Kagome explained to Sasuke. "Oh, and Koga and Ayame are wolf demons, while Kagura is a wind witch."

The door banged open and a tall man swept in. for a moment it was like one of the paintings came alive.

"Father?" Inuyasha almost groaned.

"Taisho?" Kagome blinked before she was swept into a hug. Naraku intervened as one of the general's hands went towards her bum.

"Hands where I can see them," the spider demon silkily warned. "Or else they're off."

Inutaisho grinned and set a winded Kagome back on her feet. "Naraku, your humor is non-existent like always. "

"So are your ethics," Naraku replied.

"And this is the mortal that had our little bird all flushed?" Sesshomaru's father asked as he appraised Sasuke. "I don't see why my eldest is worried. A step out of line boy and you're dog food, got it?"

Sasuke tried not to roll his eyes. That was his forth death threat so far from Kagome's family.

"Kagome!"

The miko turned and her face broke into a smile. "Ayame! You're huge!"

The wolf demons had arrived, the female one heavily pregnant. Kagome started chatting with Ayame and Koga went with the males.

"You, human," Koga growled softly at Sasuke after he finished greeting the biggest Alpha in the room, then Naraku and lastly Inuyasha. "Hurt her…"

"I know the drill," Sasuke cut him off. "You're fifth in line."

Koga blinked while Inutaisho laughed uproariously and clapped Sasuke over his shoulder. The human almost buckled at the force of the demon. It seemed that this guy was much more powerful than the rest of them if he could not really control his strength. Still, the Uchiha straightened up and braced himself for the rest of the night. Sesshomaru did not take much longer to arrive and when he did, Mira and Seira were with him. Mira was actually dark skinned, with long flowing red hair and dressed in reds and browns. His mate was an Inu demon, bust she had inky black hair and the same elfin features as Sesshomaru. She was dressed in affine kimono in dark red with white flower petals. She was also pregnant but not as big as Ayame.

Once they were all seated (Inutaisho as the top, his eldest on his right, youngest son at his left). Kagome occupied the other head of the table with the females at each side and the kids next to each female. Sasuke was seated between Sesshomaru and Naraku while Koga and Mira on the other side) food came. The pregnant females were served first, then the kids, then Inutaisho, his sons and Kagome and then the rest. The meal itself was an interesting affair, not too formal, but not a mess either.

Still, Sasuke was glad to return to his lodgings that night with all his limbs intact and the approval to marry Kagome.

* * *

**End of chapter**

**A/N:** Yes, Meet the parents 'Inuyasha and Naruto' style.

This is another snippet showing the wonderful dynamics in Kagome's family. ^_^


	30. A Letter from Family

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader****:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters do not belong to me. I only use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

**Chapter 30 **

* * *

Kagome was folding that morning's laundry when a small yip caught her attention. She waited before hearing it again and realizing that her mind was not playing tricks on her. Dropping her task halfway she hurried outside the house and towards the sound. She stopped short when she reached the porch that led to the forest area behind the main house. There, waiting obediently for her notice was a small, cinnamon spotted dog that reached up to her neck.

Kagome blinked. "Uru?" she asked.

The dog barked.

The miko smiled and immediately went to hug the dog demon.

"I'm so happy to see you! Won't you come inside? Do you need anything? Water? Sake?"

The dog gave a very human grin and soon after a young female was standing there. She had sun kissed skin, wore gi and hakama in red and brown respectively. She had twin blades strapped around her waist, one on each side, a brown stripe on each cheek, two braids falling on her shoulders and mischievous red eyes.

"My lady," the female dog demon bowed.

"I will have none of that, call me by my name, please," Kagome asked of Uru.

"Kind as always," Uru told her. "My mission is judged on speed. I came to deliver this to you."

Kagome eyed the rolled up parchment Uru was extending towards her.

"A bit of your holy energy will do," Uru told Kagome. "No reply needed."

The miko sighed. "I understand. Are you sure I cannot offer you anything?"

"No Ma'am."

Kagome nodded.

Uru bowed to her again and with a swirl of demonic energy she was back to her animal form and running back to the foliage.

The miko pouted almost, but then she remembered that her brother's scouts always traveled in pairs or even trios, depending on the mission. Why had Uru appeared on her own? Where was her partner? The mortal recalled the avian type demon that the inu messenger partnered with normally. She felt a bit apprehensive and afraid but she quickly pushed the thought aside and focused back on the matter at hand, the letter.

Kagome returned inside. Slowly she leaked some of her power into the seal on the parchment. The symbols, written in demonic language were sharp lines and circles and squares used in Alchemy by demon priests and slowly they dissolved. Kagome found the letter, her brother's handwriting appearing before her unsurprised eyes.

* * *

_Kagome,_

_I hope this letter finds you in good health my sister._

_The reason I send this with Uru is important._

_Akatsuki are no longer a threat but the issue remains._

_The Demon Lords have decided to make contact with the human nations._

_Orochimaru is becoming a nuisance and he needs to be dealt with._

_That obstinate whelp thought to attack one of our own, a border village with mostly farmers and human subjects._

_One of my scouts had__ a wife there and she was killed in the attack._

_Their pups __survived but barely. This calls for retribution._

_I am writing to warn you that Naraku will lead an attack on one of the Sound bases that will garner attention._

_Be ready. Be armed and trust none but those you know._

_If the humans try to liken us with the Tailed Beasts and attack we will not stay idle._

_You know what to do sister and your mate too._

_Sesshomaru,_

_Firstborn Son of Inu Taisho,_

_Heir and Overlord of the Western Lands_

* * *

"This smells like trouble," the young miko sighed. She really needed to show this to Sasuke and the spouses needed to talk about this newest development.

* * *

**End of chapter**


	31. Emissaries from the Other Lands

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader**: pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters do not belong to me. I only use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

**Chapter 31 **

* * *

Tsunade was just returning to her office in the Hokage Tower after her mid morning trip to Konoha's hospital, a visit she performed whenever it was possible for her. Shizune was coming right behind her and the ANBU trailing behind them were about to take their usual places, hidden in the walls of the Hokage office when Tsunade opened the door and all but yelled in outrage. As it was, her companions reached for their weapons and the busty Hokage clenched her fists.

A lone man stood in the middle of the room. He was tall, easily well over six feet. He had long, flowing blue hair, his skin held a pale, but bright tinge to it. There were patterns of feathers on those bare arms. He was dressed much like her ANBU but the colors were white, with a blue sash tied around the waist, a huge sword strapped to the back and a blue crescent moon sown on his left arm.

"Lady Tsunade, Godaime Hokage of Konoha," the stranger bowed his head a bit, his completely blue, hawkish like eyes never leaving them. He straightened his back and extended a scroll. "I just came to drop this off, no need for alarm you see? There's no need to reply."

And just like that, he dropped the scroll, transformed into an eagle and flew out of the window.

The mortals were left staring.

Shizune shut her mouth and finally spoke what everyone thought.

"Was that a demon?" Tsunade's apprentice asked no one in particular.

"It appears to be so," the Godaime muttered.

She motioned to one of the guards to grab the scroll and open it. When the man opened it and nothing happened she took the scroll and started reading, her face not betraying her thoughts. Finally she lifted her eyes off of the paper.

"Call a meeting of the Clan Council and the High Ranking shinobi," she ordered.

"Again?" Shizune worriedly asked.

"The Demons have officially made contact," Tsunade replied.

* * *

**End of chapter**

**A/N:** My shortest chapter yet, I know.


	32. Questions and Answers

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader**: pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters do not belong to me. I only use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

**Chapter 32 **

* * *

Shikamaru liked puzzles as much as he hated them. Even though his personality fitted a lazy person, his mind hated being idle, hence the frequent games of shogi. The reason why he loved them was his nature. The reason why he hated them was that a puzzle always; always brought trouble. Uchiha Kagome was one such puzzle. From the moment she arrived all bloodied and broken, carried in Uchiha Sasuke's arms. Her husband too was trouble, but one of a different kind. Sasuke did not have a mystery surrounding him or his actions and his existence.

The Nara had not told anyone of his slim suspicions, but he kept watch, observing as he liked to do, the Uchiha spouses. His watch on Kagome had led him to meet the kind woman a bit more, hence the reason why he defended her from Sakura and Ino. Also, he did not believe that those two had any reason or any right to come between a married couple that was obviously happy.

He was around Sasuke a lot more than he was round Kagome and he got a chance to study the man a lot more. Uchiha Sasuke had changed, not much, but just enough so that it made a slight difference. He was still like the arrogant brat he used to be, he was also a damn good shinobi and he could back his statements up with actions, and that was what kept the rest of the Konoha Shinobi from utterly disliking him. Naruto had warmed up to Sasuke almost immediately after his return to Konoha and he was the only person allowed constantly in the Uchiha compound and Uchiha Kagome without igniting Sasuke's ire.

Their latest mission tracking down the Uchiha hide out had Shikamaru observing Sasuke more closely. He was a bit surprised to see that Sasuke was no longer as obsessed with Itachi as he used to be and that Sasuke was not all that surprised not to see his elder brother among the fallen Akatsuki members. He was not all that surprised to see the demons either. And for one moment, that dark haired demon that had sent chills down their spines had actually looked straight at the Uchiha, like he recognized him, like he actually knew him.

That was the moment when alarm bells started blaring through Shikamaru's mind. It was also the decisive moment that made the Nara go to his Godaime and tell her of everything he observed.

Sasuke knew of the letter Kagome's family had sent her. He also knew that the demons had made contact, official contact, with Konoha's Hokage.

So when the Godaime summoned him to her office Sasuke was quite apprehensive. When he saw he was the only one there (the ANBU hidden in the walls that were to protect the Hokage did not count). And Tsunade went straight to the difficult questions.

"What do you know about demons?" she asked him. Tsunade was the picture of calm and serenity as Sasuke stood before her. It almost made him feel like a child about to get scolded, but Sasuke knew that this was much more serious. He had not betrayed Konoha, thought his position was delicate at best and the Godaime might decide to punish him for withholding evidence regardless. So he decided to see how it would go. Kagome had not asked him to lie, just not outright tell them and so far no one had actually asked him.

"Whatever most people know about the Tailed Beasts," Sasuke replied to Tsunade's question.

He saw how ticked off she was at his evasion.

"Not those Uchiha! I was asking about the demons that have been appearing all over the place these past few days."

Sasuke hid his wince. He had actually gotten her angry, but at least not angry enough to break her desk. He was safe for now but he was not about to tempt fate. If the worst came to be, he and Kagome could get out and return to the Western Lands.

"Those guys are trouble," he told Tsunade. "But not the kind you think."

He knew he had her attention. The way her eyes narrowed. Sasuke realized that his being called in was not a random thing. Someone had been suspicious or perhaps they had seen the look Naraku had given him back at the Akatsuki lair.

"Orochimaru has been bothering their subjects, attacking the lands and injuring people," Sasuke informed Tsunade. "And the ruling lords are not happy that a rogue shinobi is doing so much damage to them. They contacted you because Konoha used to be Orochimaru's village and we have a standing order for his extermination."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes more.

"You are being awfully chatty," she accused him. "What exactly do you know about these demons Uchiha? And how you came to have this information?"

* * *

**End of chapter**

**A/N:** Yes, another cliffhanger. It's my thing so don't be too angry.


	33. Revealed

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader**: pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:**The characters do not belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 33**

* * *

_**Hokage Tower…**_

Sasuke met the Hokage's stare head on.

"I am not at liberty to say much," was all the Uchiha admitted.

A loud boom echoed in the room and the Godaime's desk cracked in half.

"Uchiha!" Tsunade bellowed.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am," Sasuke told her, "But I'm more scared of what they'll do to me."

Tsunade looked right about ready to implode. "This could be called treason Uchiha, and you are already on delicate ground. I've warned you, one toe out of line..."

"What would you be scared of Ma'am, the Sandaime or a Demon Lord?" Sasuke asked her. "Imagine the strength of a Nine Tail fox wrapped around a man my size, a man wielding demon blades and demonic powers and speed."

Tsunade pinned him with a look. "You know a lot of things."

"Yes."

"But they threatened your life."

"My death too. Should I betray them they can bring me back at least once and punish me all over," Sasuke admitted.

"It would be worth it," the Godaime muttered.

Sasuke did not reply, he knew she cared little about him and that she was more worried that Naruto will feel hurt

Tsunade took a deep breath. "What can you say then?"

"That if you want answers you need to speak to one of their ambassadors here in Konoha."

The Godaime was left staring.

"What?"

Sasuke was standing completely still. He knew that if he played this right then the woman would be unable to actually threaten his wife into anything. Not that it would be wise to do so, with a demon nation backing them up, there were not a lot of things they could do to her without igniting the thirst of revenge and retribution from the West. And if Sasuke knew something it was that Tsunade had was a healthy dose of dread, if not fear, for the demons.

"There is one of their people here? In Konoha?" Tsunade demanded her expression thunderous. The very idea that her people could be in danger…

"You saved her life, remember?" Sasuke told her.

"I sa… Kagome? Uchiha Kagome?"

"Her family name, before she was adopted was Higurashi. After she was adopted by Sesshomaru, the Lord of the Western Lands, into the family, she became Lady Kagome of the Western Lands, or as she is also known, The GentleDeath."

Tsunade recovered surprisingly quickly. "Your wife…"

"Yes, she even told me she explained. She's from…"

"…the Western lands," Tsunade muttered to herself. She leaned back into her chair, her broken in half desk standing between her and the Uchiha.

Sasuke gave a short nod.

Tsunade thought about it and it made sense now.

"I can't believe I missed that," she sighed before meeting the Uchiha's eyes again. "Is she a demon?"

"Kagome? Not a drop of demon blood in her," Sasuke responded. "Her adoptive family are Inu, dog demons. The demons at the cave…"

"I remember the reports," Tsunade told him.

"The girl was Kanna, a void demon, the boy is called Hakudoshi. The captured demon was Kagura, elemental wind demon, and the man… He's Naraku. A spider demon and Lord Sesshomaru's general."

"You fear him."

"Anyone sane does," Sasuke replied. "He's also Kagome's cousin of a fashion. She's the only female in the main branch."

"You are telling me that those demons cared enough for a human…"

"Kagome's not human," Sasuke cut her off.

Tsunade scoffed. "You are either human or demon."

"Or a holy person," Sasuke

Tsunade blinked. "She's a priestess? Like the legends say?"

Sasuke nodded.

"I want to talk to her," Tsunade demanded. "And after that, I'll see what to do about you."

"I did not betray Konoha," Sasuke stated. "I took vows before returning here. The moment I married Kagome I was considered part of the Western Lands. Their laws are absolute."

"So are Konoha's."

"But they're not as binding," Sasuke returned.

"How did you take those oaths Uchiha?"

"During a blood ceremony," Sasuke told her. "But I cannot describe it or say anything else. Just that the Palace employs rituals whenever they want to have humans in their employment, they do not trust their word just like that. Most demons take them too, but it is not really needed. Pack does not know the meaning of betrayal. And if they do betray… well, Kagome was pretty tight lipped about it."

"Get your wife here Uchiha, now," Tsunade ordered.

Sasuke nodded.

"Shizune! Get me a new desk!"

* * *

_**Uchiha Compound…**_

Kagome had not been expecting her husband to appear so suddenly before her, or to be so pale.

Whatever nerves Sasuke had during his talk with the Godaime had decided to make an appearance now.

"Sasuke?"

"She knows," the ninja announced.

"Okay, who is she? What does she know and why are you so pale?" the miko asked.

"The Godaime," Sasuke replied.

Then he gave his wife a cut-down version of what happened not ten minutes earlier.

"Oh," was all Kagome said. "I was warned."

"Kagome?"

"Take me to her," she told her husband. "I know what to do. Just, let me wear something different."

"I'll wait," he agreed.

* * *

_**Hokage Tower…**_

Tsunade was unsurprised to see Sasuke back not twenty minutes later, his wife in tow. Her new desk had been just delivered and Shizune had asked her that it not meet the last one's fate too soon. The Godaime did not make any promises. She studied the girl carefully. Uchiha Kagome, or whatever else she was called, really was unremarkable. Sure she was pretty, nicely poised, she had manners and she looked serene. If Naruto's rumbling were to be believed she was good at keeping a house and knew how to fight with a sword, apparently well enough to beat her husband. The Hokage did not know why she had not realized before how dangerous the young woman could be. After all the Uchiha had admitted that the two of them had tried to fend of Orochimaru's people, too, not just himself.

"Lady Hokage," Kagome said as soon as the door closed behind Sasuke and her.

"Kagome." Even now she could not get angry with the girl. Diplomacy was not Tsunade's stronger point but she knew how to act around loyalty, had she not then Konoha would have been doomed. So she was polite to the girl. Offered her a seat and a drink. The raven haired woman politely declined.

"Sasuke informed me why you asked of me," Kagome told her.

"Your home land is one of the four demon nations."

"Yes, ma'am. The Western Lands."

"Yet you are not a demon. Uchiha told me that you are not human either."

Kagome nodded. "Technically, I am, but because I can manipulate Reiki I also belong, mostly, to the class of miko's."

Tsunade blinked. "Your husband mentioned some of this."

"Sasuke has taken certain vows I am not bound by," Kagome admitted. Sasuke was standing behind her all this while, not saying anything or drawing attention to himself.

"He also mentioned you will act as an ambassador," Tsunade continued.

"I received word from my brother recently," the miko commented.

The Godaime bit the inside of her cheek. She wanted to ask how that happened but she suspected it had probably been in a similar fashion to that she herself received a missive from the demons. Tsunade hated the fact that demons could come and go in her hidden village as they pleased, hated that Konoha's defenses were not capable of keeping them out. It was one of the reasons she did not want to antagonize Kagome. One wrong move and Konoha could be history.

"Are you perhaps going to share any of it?" Tsunade carefully asked.

Kagome's voice was grave. "Orochimaru attacked one of the provinces, my brother's provinces."

Tsunade flinched. Honestly, her former team mate was going looking for trouble and making humans look bad.

"I am sorry for this," the blonde medic Nin told the miko.

And she was. In a way, she and Jiraya were responsible for not bringing that insane man down. Their former teacher, the Sandaime was to blame as well, but he was dead now and it was not worth pondering 'what ifs'.

"And he will be as well when Naraku gets hold of him. Mostly humans died and nesting mothers. We were lucky enough that they managed to get the children away," Kagome commented. "Still, demons had mated some of those humans and their nature demands retributions. As we speak a campaign is being led against Orochimaru. They are tracking down his bases and obliterating his army."

"I'd say good luck," Tsunade told her, "But I believe your people won't need it."

Kagome smiled. "The sentiment is appreciated."

"Will they also kill Orochimaru?" Tsunade asked.

"My brother believes that his head is yours to take, Konoha's. They will probably ask some of your shinobi along. They were willing to subdue him for you."

Tsunade could not find it in herself to feel sorry for her former team mate. "I believe I can put together a team… Yes, won't take much. Five people will be enough."

"Thank you," Kagome told her.

"Will your brother be coming?" Tsunade chanced to inquire.

Kagome winced. "A situation that requires Sesshomaru's presence, I shudder to think the occasion. No, but the party from Konoha will be going to the Western Lands. He will send word soon. Only then we can begin the journey. Sasuke and his team, when they stumbled upon our country they were lucky. Shinobi, while not feared or banned from the lands are not really welcome."

"May I ask why?" Tsunade told her.

"Because Hidden Villages like to 'employ' demon vessels," Kagome replied. "If half demons are considered lower than demons, vessels are in the same category, mainly because unlike half demons they cannot have a medium to control the bloodlust of the demonic presence in them and they go berserk more often than not. Hanyou can control the demon better and are a lesser danger."

Tsunade look worried. "You know…"

"About Naruto?" Kagome cocked her head to the side. A soft smile appeared on her face. "He's a brave one. Foxes are dangerous, no matter how many tails they have."

"Are you…"

"No," Kagome answered the question the Godaime had difficulty even uttering. "He's safe from me. The worst I could do is use purification and even then it will only make the demon's consciousness recede, not harm the human host."

Tsunade let out the breath she had been holding.

"Is that all?" Kagome asked.

Tsunade nodded. "For now. Will you wait outside? I need a word with your husband. And of course, we need to do something about papers and official documents for you."

Kagome smiled at her and nodded.

Once she was outside Tsunade turned to Sasuke.

"You are really lucky I like her, brat," she scowled at him.

Sasuke nodded and swallowed his grin. All was fine.

* * *

**End of chapter**


	34. Preparations

**Author:**enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader****: **pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:**The characters do not belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 34**

* * *

"Are you sure about this?"

Kagome finished tying her hair up. She wore an outfit not unlike those of the demon slayers back home, only hers was black and blue, with her brother's crescent moon as an emblem over her right breast and her left shoulder. A sword was tied to her waist and her bow was waiting by the door. Their luggage was safely stored in scrolls Sasuke held onto. He was also dressed and ready to go.

It was two weeks and things had been tense for them both. They had been waiting for news from the Western Lands and the waiting was nerve racking. Sasuke had not been on any missions since he was on alert. Naruto had pouted and whined when Tsunade told him he was not going on any missions either. Neji had been rather cool headed. Sakura had kept working at the hospital. Kakashi, understanding the situation had not made any comments and Jiraya continued acting like the pervert that he was while Shikamaru sat back and waited.

Six Konoha Shinobi would be accompanying the two Uchiha's to their trip to the Western Lands and all six of them had been briefed the day after a dog demon arrived, different than the last time, with another letter for Kagome. Their reactions to the revelation that Sasuke knew the demons at the cave and that Kagome was not simply a civilian he had married had been varied.

Naruto had gone wide eyed for about two minutes, then he blinked and acted like it was the coolest thing in the world, showering Sasuke and Kagome (they had been present during the briefing) with questions and pestering demands. Kagome had smiled and promised him answers much later. Neji had been Neji; no questions, just a nod to show he understood and awaited orders. He did give an appraising glance towards Kagome and that was it. Sakura had been much more expressive, gasping at the information, her eyes round and huge. She kept shooting glances at Kagome and inching away from her as if she was a demon herself, until Kakashi told her to cut it out so he could go back to reading his book. Tsunade had raged at him to put his smut book away. A fight ensued, a verbal one, between her and Jiraya that had prompted the end of the debrief meeting.

"Hm?"

Sasuke sighed. "Are you sure about this whole thing, returning to the Western Lands with me and six more shinobi along? Are you okay? They know you are a princess but it has yet to sink in for them. Things will change after this trip. We are also going to have to face Orochimaru and whichever members of his army managed to survive Naraku's campaign."

"I won't know until I face that monster and Naruto is the only one of those six I know and care about and he's been the same Naruto, no change in his attitude whatsoever. Are you having second thoughts Sasuke?" Kagome asked. "Because that's what it looks like to me."

The ninja scoffed. "Me?"

"They will know I was attacked by now, Koga has told them," the miko said to her husband. "Things might get ugly for you."

Sasuke sighed. "I half expect them to rough me up a bit…"

Kagome cleared her throat.

"Okay," the Sharingan user amended. "Make that a lot. But they won't kill me."

Kagome giggled. She smoothed her outfit and walked over. She put her hands and chin on his shoulder and Sasuke almost automatically wrapped his arms around her slim waist.

"You know you have nothing to fear," she told him.

"Going to be my shield, Kagome?"

"Nope! But I can mend wounds and injuries!"

Sasuke groaned and his wife patted his back

"SASUKE! KAGOME!"

The male Uchiha groaned.

"Naruto's here," Kagome commented.

"Obviously," Sasuke muttered.

"Come on. It has been a while since we traveled the woods."

"You really missed the outdoors so much?"

Kagome shrugged.

"GUYS!" Naruto's voice reached them again.

"We better get going before he alerts the entire village," Sasuke sighed.

"We'll return," Kagome told him when she saw him looking around the house.

Sasuke gave a short nod.

The miko picked up her bow and was out of the door. Sasuke gave one last look around the house before leaving as well, raising the security seals around the main house.

* * *

Naruto grinned when he saw Kagome come out of the house. The sight of her armed was a bit odd. The clothes as well. It looked similar to ANBU clothes but more colorful he guessed. His blue eyes zeroed in on the sword. He knew she was good but that was not the sword she had been using when she sparred with Sasuke. And was that a bow?

"Is that yours?" he asked. He was like a little kid, bouncing around her and curiously studying her uniform.

"Yes, it is my brother's fang," Kagome proudly admitted.

"You did not have it when you came to Konoha," the blond commented.

"Of course I did," the miko grinned. "It is bound to me, it comes when I call for her."

"Her? The sword is a girl?"

Kagome chuckled. "Yup! Amaya."

"Cool! Can I get one?" Naruto asked.

"Oh! Naruto…"

"Yes, yes, I'm a power house," the blond pouted.

"Shush you," Kagome gently tapped his ear.

Naruto did not lose his smile but for a minute when Sasuke emerged from the house.

"Bastard."

"Idiot."

Kagome snorted. "Is your little bonding ritual over?"

The two men turned to her.

"Because we are going to be late," the miko reminded them.

She marched off, leaving Sasuke and Naruto to follow her.

* * *

**End of chapter**

**A/N:** Amaya means night rain according to the site I found it in. check my profile


	35. The long road begins

**Author:**enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader****: **pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:**The characters do not belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 35 **

* * *

…_**Day one… **_

They were running again. The scenery was a blur as they hopped from tree to tree, branch to branch.

The shinobi had been wary at first, hesitating to go very fast and on ground because of Kagome. Sasuke quickly put them out of this illusion when he turned to his wife and suggested they pick up the pace if they wanted to reach half way to the borders of the Land of Fire by night. The miko's holy energy flared around her much like chakra and focused on her feet, aiding her in going faster and sticking long enough to the wooden surface.

"Well, that solves the problem," Naruto happily commented as he and the rest of the group followed after the Uchiha's.

The trip to the Western Lands was a long one. They had to trek through the Land of fire. Then they had to choose a destination. They had to reach Iwa and their options were through Sound, or Grass or Sand. The first was not an option. The third would make them make a huge detour and stall them for days. Kusagakure, the Village Hidden in the Grass, they were a very diplomatic nation and the group knew they would encounter little trouble there, so Grass it was.

The first night, they camped they were not very tired and it was well after dusk.

"Ramen, ramen, ramen," Naruto chanted.

Kagome started giggling and Sasuke snorted.

"Naruto!" Sakura hissed at the blond.

"What?" the blond demanded. "This is the perfect opportunity to eat ramen from a cup. It's not Teuchi's but it will do."

Sakura scowled but Kagome was now laughing hard.

"What is so funny about ramen?" the pink haired girl asked.

"Inuyasha," Kagome and Sasuke said together.

"What's Inuyasha?" Sakura asked.

"Not what, who," Sasuke commented. "And he's a half demon."

"Half?" Shikamaru asked.

Kagome answered that. "His father is a dog demon and his mother was a human princess. She did not survive child birth. Anyway, he has the most adorable dog ears."

"And a foul mouth," Sasuke added. "I cannot stand the mutt."

"Yes, well," the miko shrugged. "He cannot stand you either. It is because you get on so well with Bankotsu."

"Who's this guy then?" Naruto asked.

"A swords man that joined the demon slayer ranks," Kagome replied.

Naruto shifted uneasily. "So, these demon slayers…"

"They exterminate rogue demons and demons who have gone mad with blood lust," the miko explained. "When they start attacking settlements and the like, the demon slayers interfere, it's their job. Like… you could think of them as our police in a way."

"And they're humans," Naruto asked.

Kagome nodded. "My bodyguard, Sango, is one of them. Her father is the leader of the main group, the one centered near the capital. She has a little brother who is also a demon slayer. And if I bet right, she will marry a monk."

"Not unless he learns to keep his hands to himself," Sasuke chipped in.

"Miroku is not that bad!" the miko protested.

Her husband gave her a flat look and Kagome sighed.

"Alright, he is," she amended. "But he's gotten better."

Sasuke snorted.

"Oh, hush you," Kagome muttered.

"Sounds like they're good friends," Naruto mused.

Kagome smiled. "They are."

…_**Day two…**_

"I really hate birds singing," Shikamaru remarked.

The rest of the group were stumbling around the fire. They had just finished making breakfast and covered up the fire.

"Yes, well, this is a forest," Jiraya told him.

"I wanted to sleep," the Nara muttered sullenly.

"Shika! Stop being so lazy," Naruto said as he grabbed Shikamaru's shoulders and shook the genius.

"Guys! Stop fooling around!" Kakashi told them. "We need to reach our outpost by evening and cross over to Grass by night."

There was mumbling and muttering but soon the group of eight took to the trees again.

…_**Day three…**_

There was a small yelp and a flap and a loud sigh.

Kagome peeked from behind Sasuke's shoulder. Neji showed her that the bug was dead.

"How can you not fear demons yet scream like a girl because of a bug?" Jiraya asked her.

"I am a girl!" Kagome told him.

Jiraya leered. "And a nicely…"

"Avert your gaze and watch your tongue," Sasuke warned and Jiraya, after Naruto's elbow connected with his side and Sakura's fist with his back, yelped and shut his mouth.

"And anyway," Kagome muttered. "Bugs are creepy."

Shikamaru sighed. "Yes well… Let us just move on."

…_**Day four…**_

It was night. The weather in Grass was perfect and they had decided to forgo the tents and just sleep in blankets that night, whenever they were not standing guard.

Naruto and Shikamaru were happily snoring. Sakura was sound asleep. Neji had slept propped up against a tree. Jiraya was just turning in from his round to stand guard and Kakashi took his spot. Sasuke and Kagome were sharing a futon and a blanket.

"Sasuke…" the miko warned her husband when his hands reached a bit lower.

"Sorry," the ninja mumbled in her ear. "I just…"

The raven haired woman sighed. "Me too. But now is not the time."

"On account of little old me?" Kakashi chimed in.

Kagome's face heated up and Sasuke groaned.

"Sasuke?"

"There is no couch and there won't be for a while," Sasuke told her.

"I'm sure Naruto won't mind you sharing with him," the miko frostily told him and turned her back on him.

The ninja groaned again.

…_**Day five…**_

"What happened?" Jiraya asked his student pupils. "Why is the Uchiha in the dog house?"

Kakashi grinned behind his mask. "You know those young couples…"

"What did you do?" Shikamaru cut in.

"Who me?"

"Hatake," Neji muttered. "Cut the innocent act."

"Nobody appreciates me," the silver haired Jōnin sighed.

"Drama queen," Sakura said to him.

"I just know I'm going to pay for this," Naruto sulked.

"Sh! They're coming back," Neji gave them heads up and the six scattered.

…_**Day six…**_

"Pakkun says there is a hot spring ahead," Kakashi announced.

"We are stopping," Sasuke said then.

"Uchiha…" Jiraya warned.

"We are stopping," Sasuke stated.

"And we might as well got some lunch," Naruto chimed in.

"Seconded," Sakura added.

"Do you mind if I go first?" Kagome asked them.

"Go ahead," Sakura told her. "I'll make sure the perverts stay put."

Kagome nodded. She gathered her things and walked towards the hot spring.

"Well, I better join her," Sasuke commented. He walked away before anyone could dispute him.

"Want to bet she sends him packing?" Jiraya said to Kakashi once the Uchiha was out of earshot.

"You wish," Kakashi told him.

"You are both unbelievable," Sakura sighed.

"I'm with Kakashi," Shikamaru said.

One hour later both Uchiha's returned, holding hands and talking softly to each other. Jiraya went to bang his head to the nearest tree.

* * *

**End of chapter**


	36. The long road ends

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader**: pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:**The characters do not belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 36 **

* * *

…_**Day seven…**_

Naruto pouted at the rocky expanse around them.

They had left behind them a huge forest that connected Grass and Rock and now they were facing a huge expanse of rocky terrain. They had not lost any ground, their speed had instead picked up. Their breaks had gotten shorter as well. Kakashi and Jiraya had insisted they do not linger in Iwa. They had exchanged glances when asked but they merely stated that Kakashi was wanted in Iwa and that it was not safe.

"I'm bored," the blond muttered.

"I know a couple of road games," Kagome offered.

"Then please distract him," Sasuke told her.

"Or he'll end up a pin cushion," Neji added.

"Well, I can describe something and Naruto can guess," Kagome explained.

"Oh! Oh! I want to go first!" Naruto said.

"Go ahead," Kagome told him after she explained the rules.

Naruto was excited. "Okay! Well, I see… something green…"

"Tree," Kagome deadpanned.

"Nope! It twitches," Naruto smiled at her.

Kagome made a disgusted face. "Tell me it's not a caterpillar," she pleaded.

"No, no caterpillar," the demon vessel grinned. "Look!"

They all stared up ahead at a small green dot that got larger.

"Is that a bird?" Shikamaru's eyes narrowed.

"Seems that way," Naruto commented.

"That's not a bird," Kagome said as she took out her bow. "That's a demon, a wild one."

The shinobi were suddenly all ready for fight.

Kagome let the demon-bird approach. It was a feral demon, a scavenger bird that usually feasted on the carcasses of other demons or dead humans. The miko took aim. Her powers surged and then she released it when the demon was within hitting distance. With a cry the demon was enveloped in her powers and turned to ash.

"Wow!" Naruto whistled in appreciation and awe.

"You are stronger than you look," Jiraya said in appraisal.

Kagome thanked him and lowered her bow, keeping it ready none the less.

"Was it that dangerous?" Sakura asked.

"Yes," the miko admitted. "They are similar to the Tengu in a sense, only they have more exotic colors, greens for the most part with a blue belly. They are scavenger birds. They usually eat dead animals or humans or demons and generally dead things. But they also like shiny things, like eyes."

The shinobi shivered.

"That demon was a long way from home," Kakashi observed.

"Is there a battlefield close by?" Shikamaru turned to Neji.

"Nothing I see," the Byakugan prodigy replied.

"Let's move on," Jiraya proposed. "But stay alert."

They all nodded.

…_**Day eight…**_

Kagome stared at the fire late that night. The temperature was low that day and the running had been a bit difficult as it had started snowing. It was not much, but they had to climb the mountain up to a point. Going around it was just too time consuming and they needed to hurry. They had found a cave to spend the night in; Kakashi's dog's had come through again. She must have been completely absentminded because next she felt Sasuke nudge her and offer her a bowl of ramen.

Seeing her wince, her husband sighed.

"It's either that or plain soldier pills and we need to keep them at hand in case we face more demons. You got another two of those birds today but the numbers are increasing and…"

"I worry too," the miko told Sasuke.

"There are no battle grounds around, none of my snakes saw anything," the Uchiha reminded her.

"I can worry," Kagome chided. "Hatake was correct. Those demons are a long way from home."

"We'll keep an eye on things," Sasuke told her. "Now eat a bit. We need to keep our strength up. The descent won't be easy."

Kagome sighed and tucked in.

…_**Day nine…**_

"Don't break the line!" Jiraya warned them.

The younger people did not bother to reply. It was difficult enough to brave the snow covered mountain side. They kept close and climbed without chakra to preserve their strength.

"Too cold," Shikamaru kept muttering under his breath every now and then.

Naruto seemingly had little trouble with the cold. Kagome had aching joints but she pressed on, Sasuke at her back to keep an eye on her. Sakura was also being cared for, Kakashi and Neji paid attention to the medic whose endurance was lower than her strength.

"Just a bit further," Jiraya urged them. "The passage is somewhere near here." His voice carried and the others took strength.

When they finally found a small opening they shared relieved smiles. The opening was a cave that led to a passage that ran through the mountain and passed to the other side.

"I hope you're not afraid of the dark," Kakashi teased as he led the way, but not before sending one of his dogs ahead to check the path.

"At least we'll be out of the snow," Sakura muttered and the others grunted in agreement.

"Just be careful," Jiraya warned. "We have to walk and not run, the stone is slippery."

…_**Day ten…**_

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

"Argh!" Naruto finally yelled. "I hate that noise!"

Sakura took a swing at him, hitting his shoulder and eliciting a yelp of pain from the blond demon vessel.

"Naruto, it's just water," Neji sighed.

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered.

…_**Day eleven…**_

"How long till we reach the exit?" Kagome asked Jiraya. She kept an eye on the perverted man but she still was curious. Their torches were burning strong like the first day and Kakashi was nose deep in his orange book, giggling every once in a while. One thing Kagome dreaded was the day the silver haired man met Miroku. She knew this would be one thing her friend Sango would never forgive.

"Yes my little flower?" Jiraya leered.

"I will have my brother castrate you," Kagome warned.

"After I finish torturing you," Sasuke added from behind the Sanin. His kunai gleamed.

"You cannot attack a shinobi of Konoha," Jiraya told the Uchiha.

Naruto grinned and decided to add his two cents. "Actually, I think the old hag will not mind this time if we explain the situation. Sasuke might even get a medal."

Jiraya gulped. "You wouldn't! I won't teach you any new jutsu's!"

Naruto looked torn.

"She will believe me," Sakura joined in and the Toad Sanin shuddered when the pink haired kunoichi cracked her knuckles.

"Tomorrow!" Jiraya exclaimed.

"Good, because I've started hating tunnels," Kagome sighing fell back.

"Not to mention the moldy smell," Sakura added. "That's not healthy."

…_**Day twelve…**_

"Finally!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Fresh air," Kagome sighed in appreciation.

The others peered around.

"And no snow," Sasuke added.

"Guys, stop gawking!" Kakashi called out. "We need to cover a considerable distance now."

The younger members of the group groaned but soon they followed after Kakashi, running through the thick forest.

…_**Day thirteen…**_

Kagome wiped the sweat from her brow. Her body was beginning to tire out. Eating fresh game and soldier pills as a supplement was giving all of them enough energy, but they were all beginning to tire out. The miko knew she would not last much longer. She might have large reserves of holy energy, but her stamina could not match that of shinobi. The few hours of sleep they got every night was not nearly enough and while she loved outdoors, unless she was in the wilderness of the Western Lands she did not truly feel safe. Demons she could deal with, humans not so much. So when they reached a spot beyond the maps of Rock Country the Konoha shinobi owned, she felt her heart flutter.

"What now?" Kakashi turned to her.

The young miko smiled. "There should be a waterfall not far from here, or a river."

Neji activated his blood limit and scanned the area ahead of them.

"There is a small stream up ahead that widens progressively," the Hyuga informed them and turned off his eyes.

"So, how much further?" Naruto asked.

"Beyond the waterfall," Kagome replied. "We have got three hours till noon. That means we will reach Edogan by evening."

"Edogan?" Jiraya asked.

"The first village, well, too large to be a village but too small to be a town," Kagome replied.

The tired group shared smiles.

With renewed energy they set off. In six minutes they had reached the stream. Following the length of the body of water they soon found the stream turning into a river that grew in size and the waters soon turned turbulent. They kept running along until Shikamaru, who along with Neji were up front, gasped.

"What is it?" Jiraya demanded.

One by one they reached the cliff that the river turned into a waterfall and fell for about three hundred meters.

"Wow!" Jiraya muttered.

"It's beautiful!" Sakura gasped.

The others stopped and stared. The waterfall fell off an impressive steep cliff they could not climb down but it was dangerous should they decide to walk down using chakra to stick to the surface. Beyond it a huge forest began and ended in the horizon. They could barely make out mountains in the distance.

"Behold, the Western Lands!" Kagome giddily announced. "Well, the borders at least. Come on!"

"How?" Naruto asked.

Kagome smiled and then walked towards the cliff.

"Kagome?" Naruto blinked. Sasuke was looking unconcerned.

"See you down!" the miko told them, winked and then jumped.

"KAGOME!" Naruto yelled and even Jiraya.

Sasuke snorted. "Such a show off," he muttered and walked over to the edge. "Well, we better follow." And before their surprised eyes, he jumped as well.

* * *

**End of chapter**


	37. Western Lands

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:**The characters do not belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 37 **

* * *

_**Previously…**_

"_See you down!" the miko told them, winked and then jumped._

"_KAGOME!" Naruto yelled and even Jiraya._

_Sasuke snorted. "Such a show off," he muttered and walked over to the edge. "Well, we better follow." And before their surprised eyes, he jumped as well._

…_**now**_

* * *

The remaining shinobi were left staring at the cliff with horrified expressions on their faces.

"Those idiots!" Jiraya raged.

"I cannot believe the stupidity…" Sakura muttered. "Naruto you idiot! Get back here!"

But the blond continued standing on the edge, looking thoughtfully down the cliff. There was a lot of humidity and vapor from the nearby waterfall and zero visibility.

"Right," the blue eyed ninja decided. "I'm jumping."

"Naruto!" Sakura hissed. "Don't be an idiot."

"There's no logic in this," Shikamaru sighed. "Uchiha was not surprised when his wife jumped, didn't you notice?"

Jiraya blinked. "You are right!"

Kakashi walked over to the edge as well. "One way to find out." He pushed Naruto, who yelled and screamed murder at the Jōnin before waving at the stunned members of the group and joining the blond.

Shikamaru groaned. "Troublesome." He edged closer to the cliff and with a look of distaste on his face he followed after Kakashi. Neji followed.

In the end it was just Jiraya and Sakura at the top. They glanced at each other and, looking doomed, they followed after the others.

**o**

Naruto was cursing a stream when he felt Kakashi shoving him off the edge. He broke through the thick mists and he hit a very smooth rock made slide that continued all the way down to the valley. Half the time he could not see ahead but he continued spinning and sliding all the way down. He could hear Kakashi enjoying the ride behind him and a vague yell of 'Troublesome!' from a bit further back. As he neared the lower part of the waterfall the mists cleared up a bit he could see a lot of soft squishy things at the bottom and Kagome and Sasuke still bouncing on them. A wicked gleam appeared on his face as he formed a plan.

**o**

Sasuke did not know what hit him. He was trying to gain his equilibrium and stand. Kagome was giggling and squealing as the bouncing purple mass of squishy bushes was moving. Then something hit Sasuke from the back and he started rolling. He caught sight of bright yellow and he realized it was Naruto who had landed on top of him, quite deliberately.

"Get off!" the Uchiha yelled. He tried to push Naruto away but they ended getting even more tangled up.

Kagome had even stopped bouncing and just stared at them, laughing at their misfortune.

Soon the others came down the slide and onto the bouncing mass, which got even bouncier.

It took the group almost an hour to escape from the natural mattress and get their dignity in check.

"What was that thing?" Neji asked Kagome.

"Well, believe it or not it was a bush, of the demonic kind," the miko cheerfully replied. "It hates how humans taste so it did not swallow us up."

The shinobi froze.

"That thing could have eaten us?" Jiraya yelped.

"But it didn't," Kagome replied.

* * *

…_**Day fourteen…**_

"Wow!" Naruto stood under a tree, peeking up.

Sakura nodded in agreement. "The trees here are even larger than the ones in Konoha!"

Kagome walked up to them. "Those are special trees," she told them.

"How special can a tree be?" Jiraya asked.

They had reached the end of the forest and if Kagome was right, they would be in Edogan, the first town, by morning.

"Well, trees can be under the rule of tree demons," Kagome commented. "But these ones house tree nymphs."

The Toad Sanin got a lecherous grin on his face. "Tree nymphs?"

"Jiraya," Kakashi sighed. "You are drooling."

Sakura smacked the Sanin on the arm. "Stop being a pervert."

"What can I say? It's in my blood!" Jiraya boasted.

* * *

…_**Day fifteen…**_

"… and don't start any fights. If they growl look away. Don't give a smile where all the teeth are showing," Kagome dictated. "Some canine demons take offence to that."

"Avoid eating things you don't recognize," Sasuke told the other six. "Some things are not foods you know."

"An example would be nice," Kakashi commented.

"Well, there was a dish that smelled nice," Sasuke recalled. "Delicious in fact. And Kagome stopped me before I even tasted it."

"Why?" Naruto nearly had tears in his eyes.

"Because the meat was from a Boar demon," Kagome responded, making the blond, Sakura and Jiraya gag.

"Cannibalism?" Kakashi muttered.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru sighed.

"Not if you eat other kinds of demons," the miko responded.

"Well, no tasting foreign foods for me," Neji decided.

* * *

**End of chapter.**


	38. End of a Journey

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader:** pussycatadamah

**The characters do not belong to me.**

* * *

**Chapter 38**

* * *

The city greeted them before they even reached Edogan.

Two demons distinctly humanoid, but their bushy tails and pointed ears were a dead giveaway. Sasuke was confused on whether they were wolf demons or dog demons but the dilemma was solved for him.

"Cousin!" the two male demons exclaimed.

"Hakkaku! Ginta!" It was the miko's turn to be pleasantly surprised.

Sasuke groaned, earning looks from the other Shinobi from Konoha.

"What's the matter?" Naruto asked.

"Wolf demons," Sasuke sullenly muttered.

At Naruto's inquisitive look the Uchiha elaborated.

"They are Kouga's pack. Kouga is a Wolf demon, an Alpha in fact," Sasuke said. "He also hates me."

"No surprise there," Kakashi said, earning himself a glare from the raven haired youth.

Kagome had made her small talk with the two and now started introducing them to the Shinobi that had followed her all the way from Konoha. The two siblings were gracious and friendly and even teased Naruto when they realized that the blond was not simply human.

"I take it you are here to escort us?" Kagome asked.

Hakkaku nodded. "We have been waiting for you for a while."

"Human, not demons," Kagome reminded them and they sheepishly nodded. "Lead the way then."

* * *

Edogan was beautiful up front, but in a rural kind of way. The city was the size of Konoha easily but looked more exotic with all the demons around. It was the first time the Leaf Shinobi, except for Sasuke, that they saw so many demons, some blatantly non human, gathered in one place. And there were humans too. Left and right humans and demons mingled like it was an every day occurrence. Children played together and people went about their business like in every normal town.

"That's… impressive," Jiraiya admitted as he glanced around. Sasuke noticed but it was Ginta who talked to the Toad Sanin.

"Careful where your eyes stray," the wolf demon told Jiraiya.

"No harm in looking," the author of _Icha Icha _grinned.

"Unless you want to lose your eyes…" Hakkaku said. "That was a neko you were eyeing, cat demon. And a newly mated one at that. Demonic relationships are not like human ones. One wrong look and her mate has the right to challenge you to death. If he doesn't kill you, which is improbable, she will."

Jiraiya shuddered. "I get the picture."

"Good," Ginta said. "We have rooms reserved for tonight for all of you."

"Finally!" Kagome sighed. "A real bed."

"Can we look around a bit?" Naruto asked.

"Not today," Hakkaku told him.

"Besides," Ginta added. "The main city is much better."

Naruto pouted at this but nodded anyway.

They were all led to the inn where they were distributed in rooms. The married couple stayed together and Sakura in a single room but all the others had to share.

* * *

"It won't be long," Sasuke mused.

Kagome was curled up beside him, her eyes already drooping. "Hmm, worried?"

"I have reason to be," the shinobi replied. "I bet your brothers and cousins, the whole lot, will be wanting my head."

"Not your fault," Kagome muttered.

Sasuke sighed. "Just rest, alright?"

"Hm, you too," she sleepily mumbled. "You're mine."

"And?"

"No one takes what's mine," the miko whispered.

Sasuke smiled. "Of course," he agreed and plastered kisses on her forehead before closing his eyes to rest as well.

* * *

They rose up early the next morning. They had all been tired from the long road but resting in real beds, getting a large meal and having a bath after days on the road, were now rejuvenated and not as tired as before. There was little fuss as they started the last leg of their trip. Kagome seemed much more talkative as well, gushing about the various things she loved about her country. Then she turned to Hakkaku and Ginta.

"I did not ask earlier but is Kagura completely healed by now?" the miko inquired.

Gina smiled. "Can you imagine Naraku having it any other way?"

Kagome grinned.

"Naraku, he's the scary guy, right?" Naruto asked, remembering some of the things Sasuke had informed all of the Leaf shinobi at some point during their trip.

"He's not scary!" Kagome protested, making the two wolf demons and her own husband snort. "He's not!"

"Kagome love," Sasuke told her, "You are not exactly the best judge of character when it comes to big, scary demons."

The miko cocked her head to the side. "Why not?"

"You cuddle up to Sesshomaru when he's in demon form," Ginta pointed out.

"True," Kagome admitted.

* * *

"That's it!" the miko said with delight. "The barrier is here!"

"What barrier?" Naruto asked.

Kagome smiled. "Technically, the city does not have walls."

"No wall?" Shikamaru ever the strategist was alarmed.

The miko smiled mischievously. "That is not something to hinder us. The walls around this city are invisible barriers. They allow people to enter. Bad or good intentions it does not matter, you are welcome. Then the guards take over. You will see that any outsiders, and I mean those outside the demonic nations, already stand out. Their reactions to the demons are telling enough so the city guards know what to look for."

"Do those barriers do anything?" Jiraiya asked.

"Well," Kagome said, "That's a secret!"

The shinobi face pained.

Sasuke threw his wife an amused look. He knew what the barriers did. You could get into the city but not get out. He and his team had found out the hard way the first time they visited the place. Once inside the city all outsiders had to report to the registration office for a temporary pass. There were outposts on the roads that left the city and one had to show said pass to the demons and demon slayers guarding said passages to escape. And being shinobi had not exempted Sasuke and the team Orochimaru had given him from being noticed. Also, the Uchiha knew from Kagome that in battle situations the city had several protections. Elemental demons allied to the Dog Demons and Tree Demons protected the city. The miko had confided to Sasuke that a barrier of earth and trees could and would rise around the city and around it a huge circle of water. And added to that a barrier of miko energy and youki would form a barrier like bubble over the city's castle. There had been wars in the past, among the various demon clans. Kagome had admitted to being too young to remember but the tales Inutaisho told Sasuke with relish had given the Shinobi an accurate idea as to how dangerous and deadly and devastating Demonic Wars could be.

So the Sharingan user did not share Shikamaru's disbelief or the shock the others displayed. Instead, he looked around at the familiar town that had become his home, when he had defected from Orochimaru. The houses grew progressively taller as they went deeper into the city. The guards made their presence known every once in a while. Much like Anbu, though without masks, they hoped from roof to roof or even glided on the air, observing the group. Kagome seemed happy to see a number of them and Sasuke recognize a few familiar faces.

Naruto was looking around. The guards were blatantly demonic and the demon vessel looked on in awe. The demon jailed inside his stomach felt the demonic energy from all around the host and grew restless.

"What are they?" the blond asked.

It was Ginta that answered. "Can't you guess?"

"Huh," Naruto scratched his head. Then his blue eyes went wide. "They have tails! Actual tails!"

"I have one too," Ginta pointed out.

"Don't give him puzzles," Sasuke told the wolf demon. "Some of them are dog demons, others are tanuki demons, that one with the pale skin is elemental, don't ask me what kind and the first two we encountered were cat demons."

"And one bat youkai," Kagome added and waved at said female demon. "She's Shiori's aunt, remember her Sasuke?"

The shinobi rolled his eyes. Of course he recalled the young girl. Shiori was a half demon. Her father Tsukuyomaru was one of the demons responsible for the barrier around the capital of the Western Lands. His daughter admired Sasuke the way most kids followed after Kagome like puppies. The girl with the violet eyes was not a fan girl, but more like a sister or cousin to Sasuke, especially since she and her family were his hosts while he started staying in the city and tried to win Kagome's heart. Yes, the bat youkai were family. The female demon nodded once towards them and hopped away.

Going deeper into the city they saw more shops, more stalls, temples, kids of all species and ages and adults too. It was a busy town, busier than Konoha and everything was bigger, more massive. The streets were wide enough for a demon Kyuubi's size to be able to walk to the center of the city. When Sakura asked why Kagome had answered and told her that while strong demons held humanoid forms they had animal forms they usually favored.

"This place is home to demons and humans alike," the miko explained. "It has to cater to everyone's needs."

"Also," Hakkaku added. "It was originally the main street the demon army used when entering the city after a long campaign and usually a win. After all general Inutaisho won almost every battle he fought."

Ginta nodded.

"Just when you see him," Kagome added, "Because you will, don't act all awed or sacred. He has a big ego. Oh, and Sakura? A word of advice, stick to the walls and watch for his hands. He's very hands on."

Sasuke snorted. "The only one worse is Miroku."

"But Sango keeps him in check," the miko told her husband.

"Only half of the time," Sasuke reminded Kagome.

"Well, he did not try to cop a feel since before we married," the demon raised miko commented.

Sasuke's smug grin spoke volumes. "Really? How nice."

Kagome rolled her eyes. And after that she started looking around the city she grew up in. many familiar faces saw her and greeted her with a few words, a kind smile or wave. A few times children she had helped heal or met walked up to the group and hugged the miko and chatted with her until Ginta or Hakkaku would urge them on.

"Kagome's really popular," Jiraiya noted.

"She's a princess here," Sasuke reminded the Toad Sanin.

Then they reached the main market place where a bazaar was in action, the merchants many, loud and colorful. For a while the shinobi were overwhelmed and intrigued and their party lingered, staring at the odds and ends and various items around.

"Let's go," Hakkaku said. "They are waiting for us."

Kagome nodded. "We will certainly visit the town more later."

Ginta nudged Naruto and Jiraiya on and Hakkaku pulled Kakashi and Shikamaru away from the stalls. Unsurprisingly Neji had more restraint and Sakura was just too nervous around so many demons to feel at ease.

"Oh! There it is! You can see it from here," Kagome said then.

"Is that…?" Naruto murmured.

"Wow," Sakura whispered.

The castle of the Western Lands stood tall above them, tall and enormous and dangerous.

"This is home," Kagome whispered.

* * *

**End of chapter**

* * *

**A/N:**

The Poll results about Naruto's significant other from the opinions of 105 people who voted went like this:

Gaara… 24%

Shikamaru… 20%

Hinata….. 18%

Sai… 12%

Shino….. 8%

TenTen… 7%

Kiba ….. 4%

Temari..….. 3%


	39. Welcome Home

**Title:** Heart of an Uchiha

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader**: pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters do not belong to me. I only use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

**Chapter 39 Welcome Home**

* * *

There was a flurry of activity in the Western Palace. Word had reached them about Kagome's imminent arrival. Rooms were being readied, and dinner was cooked. However, some were not all that happy with this. Inuyasha for one was pouting, not that he admitted it, because the two wolf demons had been the ones sent to bring the group of humans to the capital. Sesshomaru did not care for his attitude or his grumbling. The Inu Lord had other priorities, ones that Naraku shared. Kouga had told them about Kagome getting hurt and they were eager to talk to the humans and settle the situation with Orochimaru once and for all. Most of Kagome's close friends were at the palace, even the human ones. Miroku created a bit of a commotion when he hit on the female demons that put together the not so small celebration and now he had Sango glaring at him and a red handprint on his face for his troubles. The whole celebration was going to take place in one of the bigger rooms that had a balcony which was currently occupied.

"Hm, can't see them yet," Inuyasha commented.

Sango sighed. "Kanna insisted they've just passed the gates and are approaching the palace steadily." She was giddy with anticipation. "I cannot wait to see her!"

"Che, she leaves our sight and trouble finds her," Inuyasha muttered.

The demon slayer gave him a knowing look. She, too, had been sad about Kagome and Sasuke. And as well as the males that gravitated around Kagome, she too wanted to have a few words with the Uchiha. While she understood that the shinobi had not meant to hurt her sister in everything but blood, she was still peeved at him. Because she held Sasuke responsible, even because he once associated with the insane human. The fact that he had wised up and escaped the snake Sanin did a lot to help the teen's fate.

"No mauling Sasuke as soon as you lay eyes on him," Miroku lectured for the hundredth time that week.

Naraku just smirked from his perch near the door while Inuyasha's father was more expressive and cursed under his breath.

"Oi!" Inuyasha yelled at his father. "Don't forget Sesshomaru has first dibs."

"That's debatable," Naraku commented. "I threatened him first."

Father and son glared at the spider demon, who pretty much ignored them.

"I can see them!" Ayame said with delight.

Kouga perked up. Sure enough Ginta and Hakkaku and a gaggle of humans came through the outer castle walls into the courtyard. Demonic vision helped a lot. To Miroku and Sango they were still too far away.

"We better go greet them then," Inuyasha said with a grin and hopped off the balcony with the rest of the demons, plus one demon slayer and a monk, who hopped on Kirara's back and descended.

One moment they hit the gravel that made up the courtyard and the next they were tackled by the miko one by one. Inuyasha was first. Kagome saw him and with a smile and a laugh tackled and hugged him, babbling about how she missed him. Then it was Sango's turn, then Ayame and Kouga before Miroku complained that he was feeling left out. Before the monk could do anything inappropriate Kagome pushed him back and hugged her arms around Kirara who was small sized again. Then Inutaisho made his move, taking the daughter his own son earned him and giving her a small twirl, making her laugh before Naraku swept her off her feet and hugged her close.

"Welcome back," he told her making her smile and squeezed him back.

Then they all greeted Sasuke, the humans being warmer about the greeting than the demons.

"And these are shinobi?" Inutaisho mused. "Hm, I see my son will have his job cut out for him. But not today. You are welcome to sleep and dine with us. Tomorrow we can talk about business. Now, introduce yourselves."

There was no way to deny the man. Jiraiya noticed this first, the distance the others held from the silver haired man with the stripes on his cheeks and the man with the long, wavy black hair. The last a few of the Konoha shinobi recognized.

"I am Jiraiya," the Toad Sanin went first. Then he introduced Kakashi, Neji, Naruto, Sakura and Shikamaru. "And of course you know Sasuke."

"We will also be having words with Sasuke," Inuyasha growled until Kagome tagged on his ears, the non human ones.

"Don't be all surly," the miko chastised him. "Now come on. I missed the castle. How are Hanna, Hakudoshi and Akago, Naraku? And Kaguya? Oh! Ayame! I definitely want to visit your cubs."

"Kaoru and Sanosuke are teething. And Mamoru is asking after his auntie," Ayame informed Kagome, who then smiled and turned to Sango with questions about her family and their common friends.

* * *

The Leaf shinobi saw how the guards at the doors bowed as the miko passed. How she recognized most of them by name and greeted them back.

'For demons they did not look scary,' had been one of Kakashi's thoughts. Then he had caught sight of sharp claws and reconsidered just a bit.

By the time they reached the main palace the visitors were suitably awed. Everything was big, the doors, the steps, the walls. And Inutaisho was quite proud of the fact.

"I had to build it large," he said. "Especially after the first war. Big meant power and money and allies. The otter demons helped with this as well as the tree demons."

"You are the master of the castle but not the lord of the land?" Jiraiya asked.

Inutaisho smirked. He looked younger than Jiraiya and Naruto found it disconcerting to realize that this was the Dog General Kyuubi had mentioned to the Godaime.

"I am on vacation of course," Inuyasha's father said. "I ruled for too long. All that paperwork…" he gave an exaggerated shudder. "No I am enjoying my retirement. I figure that in five hundred more years Sesshomaru will also get bored and either Inuyasha here will take over…"

"Not a chance in hell," said son and Naraku together, making lips quirk.

"... or I will step back up," Inutaisho said.

"You speak about centuries lightly," Jiraiya sighed.

"I'm around three millennia old," the Dog General revealed. "In my prime too. I've known demons that much older. My only enemy is mostly myself and how long I will be able to go on."

After suitably awing the humans once more he entered the castle and led them to their rooms to freshen up and then guards were ready to escort them to the room they would dine in.

"They certainly went all out," Kakashi observed to Jiraiya while the two were alone for a bit.

"They can obviously afford to do this," the Toad Sanin said. "And somehow, I'm not so worried about how we are going to deal with Orochimaru anymore."

* * *

**End of chapter.**


End file.
